Light and Shadows
by Opaleye Dragon
Summary: Bellatrix and her husband have a daughter that Bellatrix has decided to bring up as the Dark Lord's own. At Hogwart's Zariah forms her own opinions and allies. Story picks up after the fall of Voldemort, after book seven. Rated M for language, later chapters and to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's of Harry Potter. I do own Zariah, Audrey and the few other random characters I have added.**

**Chapter one**

Zariah stared at the white ceiling and frowned. She could not remember how she had ended up in a strange room. The last thing she remembered was watching her mother duel with Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. There was a quiet ticking noise from the left. She turned her head and saw the door and a nightstand with a clock, lamp and water pitcher on it. Turning her head the other way she saw a chair by the window, occupied by someone with blond hair.

She slowly sat up and reached for the water pitcher and the glass next to it. She watched as her fingers collided with the glass, knocking it to the floor. "Zariah?"

She recognized the voice and turned her head to look at him. "Draco, where am I?"

"You are at St. Mango's. We were notified two days ago that you were here. Mum is out trying to get you released."

"How long have I been here?"

"A few months it is July now, how are you feeling?"

"I am stiff, sore, hungry, and a little confused."

"I'll see if I can find mum."

Zariah watched him leave and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid off the bed and fell to the floor. Tears welled up in her eyes as she used the side of the bed to lift herself up. She was shaking and panting by the time she was on her feet. She noticed her belongings on the table by the fake window and slowly shuffled over to it. She sat in the chair and pulled her jeans on. She had just finished putting on her shirt and was grabbing her wand when Draco came back into the room. Narcissa pushed her way in behind him, followed by a Healer. The Healer moved by Narcissa and said, "Ah Miss Lestrange, it is good to see you awake. You should have called one of us to help you dress dear."

"I would like to be discharged today."

"Of course Miss Lestrange, but first I will call the other Healer and we can check you over before you go. I will also send for a meal."

Narcissa scowled at the Healer and said, "That will not be necessary. We will feed my niece at home and see to her care properly."

The Healer looked taken aback and said," Of course Mrs. Malfoy, I recommend plenty of rest and daily walks."

Narcissa nodded her head dismissively and waited for the lady to leave. "Are you ready to go dear?"

Zariah nodded her head and slowly stood up, using the table for support. "Draco dear, help your cousin."

Draco took her arm and she leaned heavily against him as they left.

At the Malfoy Manor, Zariah was seated at the table in the breakfast nook off the door to the basement kitchen. The new house elf brought her a small light meal. Draco sat across from her and Narcissa stood near the window, watching the birds flit from tree to tree in the late afternoon sun. "I am happy to have you home. Draco can take you for walks in the back garden, no need for the neighbors to talk. Your room is ready with fresh sheets and has been aired out. I believe everything is as you left it. I will have the house elf send up another meal a little later. Draco dear, take your cousin for a little stroll in the garden. Do put on a jacket though it looks to be a tad cold out."

"Thank you Aunt Narcissa. It will be good to be somewhere familiar."

"I am going to the Ministry to see Lucius and to pick up anything that my sister may have left you."

Narcissa left the room and Zariah continued eating. "Is the Dark Lord gone?"

Draco nodded his head. "There are still a few Death Eaters out there that escaped and are looking for him. Potter is the one that found you. He said you were staring up at the sky barely breathing."

"I really don't remember much except that I was inside before everything went dark. I suppose things will come back later. Shall we walk a little?"

"Outside?"

"No inside will be fine for today."

She stood up slowly and used Draco for support as they wandered around the big manor. They walked up the stairs and made their way to her room. Draco opened the door for her and she entered the room. "Thank you for a lovely walk cousin."

Draco nodded his head and left her to her own devices. She sat down on the bed and gazed out the window. Clouds were making their way in, bathing the room in shadows. She reached over and turned on the light on the nightstand before lying down on the bed. Zariah awoke with a start to find the curtains drawn and a fire going in the fireplace. She noticed a packet on the table by the windows and used her wand to bring it to her. She had just sat up and started to open the packet when a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?"

"Draco, mum wanted me to bring up dinner for you."

He opened the door and walked in carrying a tray of food. "I thought that maybe you'd like some company too."

He set the tray on the table and helped her to a chair. He placed the tray in front of her and they started eating. "Are you planning on doing anything tomorrow?"

"No I hadn't planned on anything really, except resting and packing."

"Packing, you're leaving?"

"Yes, I have a house to move into and things to do and a job to hunt for and decisions to make. Did you think I was going to stay here forever?"

"Not really I just didn't think you'd be going so soon. Where are you moving to if you don't mind me asking?"

"I am moving to a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. You'll have to visit often cousin. Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders and continued eating. "Are your mum and dad still up?"

"They are probably up watching the television in the room downstairs."

"That's good that they do things together."

Draco nodded his head and Zariah pushed away from the table. She yawned and Draco said, "I suppose I will let you rest some. I will see you in the morning."

Zariah nodded her head and watched him leave the room with the tray. She made her way back to the bed and opened up the packet. She dumped the contents in front of her and rummaged through it. There was some jewelry that she assumed her mother had been wearing the day she was killed. There was also her mother's will, which named her as the sole beneficiary to the Gringotts vault and any of her belongings that were at the Malfoy Manor. She put the vault key with hers inside her purse and shoved everything back into the envelope. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom off the bedroom and got ready for bed. Standing there looking at herself in the foggy mirror she realized she looked a lot like her mother except for the pale blue eyes. She hurried and dressed avoiding the extremely skinny figure staring at her. Climbing into bed she turned out the light and laid there staring at the flickering shadows on the ceiling.

Zariah woke the next morning stiff and a little sore. She dressed in jeans and a blue sweater top, before heading down the stairs at a very slow pace to the kitchen to get something to eat. She made her way to the breakfast nook where her food appeared a few minutes later. She finished just as she heard movement upstairs, letting her know that Draco had gotten up and was moving around. She didn't hear anything from the room down the hall. Glancing at the clock she figured she should be on her way before she met with Lucius on his way to work. She made her way out of the house and walked slowly to the end on the lane before raising her wand. The Knight Bus appeared a second later and she climbed aboard, telling them she wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron. She received a few wide-eyed looks as she made her way through the Leaky Cauldron and into the alley that led to Diagon Alley.

There were quite a few people browsing the shop windows as she made her way to Gringott's. She made her way to the back of the bank to the goblin and the taller desk. "I would like to transfer some items from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault into mine."

"You are?"

"Zariah Lestrange, her daughter. I have both keys."

"Very well."

The goblin gestured to a couple other goblins after inspecting her keys and they escorted her to Bellatrix's vault. Unlocking the door with the one goblin she looked around the vault and said, "I'd like to have all the money, jewelry and paintings transferred to my vault. You can do what you will with the enchanted cups and goblets."

"Of course Miss Lestrange, did you wish us to contact you if we find anything other than the items you have requested to be moved?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

She was escorted to her vault to open it and retrieve some money, before being led out to the atrium. She left the bank and made her way to the ice cream shop. Zariah ordered a soda water and sat down at one of the tables outside, watching the people mill about. She was tired and exhausted. Zariah noticed Hermione, Ron and Ginny enter the bookstore. She scanned the rest of the faces, but didn't see Harry anywhere. She decided to head home and spotted Draco coming from Gringott's. She ducked into the bookshop and collided with Hermione. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there. Zariah?"

Zariah was promptly hugged. "Oh I am so glad to see that you are well. Although, you do look a little peaked and paler than normal. Are you doing well?"

Zariah nodded her head and said, "I feel fine, just a little under the weather. How have you been?"

"I have been fine. We should get together for lunch sometime."

Zariah looked over Hermione's shoulder and spotted Ron walking in their direction. "That sounds wonderful. How does tomorrow sound at that café we like?"

Hermione nodded her head and Zariah turned to go as Ron said Hermione's name. She hurried as fast as she could keeping her head down as she slowly made her way back the Malfoy Manor. Once back, Narcissa cornered her and made her sit down and eat a late lunch at the dining room table, while she lectured her about leaving the house in her condition and not notifying anyone. Zariah nodded her head at the appropriate points and finished her food, before asking to be excused. Narcissa folded her arms across her chest and nodded her head. Zariah made her way slowly up to her room. She closed the door and found Draco sitting by the window. "Make yourself at home cousin."

"This came for you while you were out."

He handed her a letter that smelled of jasmine and vanilla. "She included it in my letter."

"I didn't know that Audrey wrote to you."

Draco shrugged as she opened the letter and scanned its contents. "So you two are seeing each other. That is nice; I bet her mother is so proud."

Draco smiled and said, "She's trying to plan a wedding for us. Are you going to go to the dinner at her house tomorrow?"

"I suppose I will go. A formal affair I take it?"

Draco stood up and patted her on the cheek. "Yes cousin dear, try to wear a dress."

Zariah swatted at him as he was leaving the room. She put the letter on the nightstand and climbed into bed to nap for a little while.

Zariah jumped awake, she grabbed her wand under her pillow and turned on the lights. Looking around she saw nothing out of place and no one in sight. She attributed the scare to the dream she had been having about her mother. She decided to get up and shower since she was now wide awake and the sun was just starting to light up the sky. She dressed in jeans and a gray blouse, pulled a brush through her curly hair and made her way down to the kitchen. She was sitting in the living room eating and watching television when Lucius poked his head in the room. "I thought I heard noises in the room next door."

"Sorry uncle Lucius. I turned the volume way down so I wouldn't disturb you both."

"It is fine dear. I was already up and getting ready for work. You have a good day Zariah."

"You too uncle."

She watched him leave and decided to go for a walk outside. She grabbed her coat from her room and made her way into the backyard. She wandered around the rose garden and decided to sit under the oak tree. Draco found her still sitting there a few hours later. "Mum was worried that you had left again, until she saw you from the window. How long have you been out here?"

"A few hours why?"

Draco shrugged and sat down next to her. "Are you staying home today?"

"No, I have a lunch engagement with an old friend. Then dinner with another old friend."

"Are you going to tell mum you're moving out today?"

"Yes I will, why do you want to be there?"

Draco shrugged and she said, "Is that your answer to everything, to shrug?"

Draco smirked and got up leaving her sitting there. "You are horrible cousin."

She got up and made her way inside, finding Narcissa in the breakfast nook. She sat down at the table and said, "Auntie I am moving out today."

Narcissa looked up at her and said, "Why would you want to do that? Lucius and I have plenty of room for you and Draco here."

"Thank you for the thought auntie, but I have a place of my own and would like to move in to it."

"A place of your own, how did you manage that?"

Zariah sighed and said, "I saved money that was given to me to buy a cottage in Godric's Hollow."

"Godric's Hollow that little muggle town?"

"Yes aunt Narcissa, I like it there. So I am going to pack and move out today."

"I think you should discuss this with Lucius before you move."

Zariah shook her head and left the room to pack. Draco was waiting for her in the doorway to her room. "I could hear her up here. Boy did you upset her badly."

"I am not staying here forever, but apparently you are."

Zariah smiled as she entered her room and closed the door in his face. She opened the closet and pulled out her two trunks. She threw her clothes into the trunk and started on the dresser. By the time she was finished it was almost noon. She rang for the house elf, giving him detailed instructions on dropping her clothes off at her new house before grabbing her bag and leaving to meet Hermione for lunch. She arrived at the café a few minutes before Hermione and asked to be seated. She browsed the menu while watching the exits and the few people enjoying their meals. Zariah spotted Hermione and waved her arm over her head when Hermione looked in her direction. Hermione smiled and walked over seating herself across from Zariah. "It is really good to see you. Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you. It is good to see you too. I thought you wouldn't want to talk with me after what happened before Voldemort attacked the school."

Hermione waved her words away and browsed the menu that was handed to her. "I knew you were forced to do the things you did by Bellatrix, besides we are friends. I figured that had to count for something right."

Zariah glanced up as someone entered the café. "So what's Weasley doing here?"

Hermione sighed and put down her menu. "I believe he followed me here. He wanted to see who I was meeting with and I told him to butt out."

"Apparently he didn't listen very well, but then again when does he ever."

Hermione and Zariah laughed as Ron joined them. "This is who you are meeting; you do know who she is right?"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Yes Ronald, I do know who she is, her name is Zariah and will you stop making a scene."

"Good thing I told Harry to meet me here, maybe he can talk some sense into you."

Hermione shook her head and pulled Ron into the seat next to her. Harry entered a few minutes later and stood at their table. Zariah looked up from her menu at him. She remembered why she did not want to see him. She remembered spotting him a few yards away from her dueling with the Dark Lord. She had turned to go wanting to escape before she was taken in but she had caught the eye of her father. She had pushed her way through the crowd of people watching the duel and had made it outside and down the stairs before her father had caught her. Everything went black after that.

Hermione touched her hand, bringing the room back into focus. "Are you alright?"

Zariah nodded her head and said, "I was just remembering something that was all."

The waitress was at their table and Harry had sat down next to her. They ordered their food and sat in slightly uncomfortable silence. "Are you going back to Hogwarts Hermione?"

"Yes, I am going to finish my last year there. Are you going back?"

"I haven't really given it much thought. I probably won't though."

Their food arrived and conversation was forgotten while they ate. Zariah looked up at Ron and said, "You are overly quiet Weasley. Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

Ron nearly choked on his drink; he cleared his throat and said, "No."

Zariah nodded her head and picked up her glass of water with shaky fingers. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts either. I already have a job with the Ministry of Magic in the Auror department."

"That's good Potter. Must be exciting work?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Hermione asked the passing waitress for the checks. They each paid for their meals and exited the café. Ron and Harry were walking a little ahead of them in a heated discussion. "We'll have to do this again Zariah, without the boys."

She turned to Hermione and nodded her head. "It was good to see you again."

They parted ways, Zariah made her way to her new house in Godric's Hollow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Zariah opened the door to her new house and entered into the foyer. Before her was the stairs to the upper story. To her left was the opening to the dining room. To her right was the living room with a lovely brick fireplace. There was no furniture in the place so the bare wood floors had an echo as she walked towards the kitchen in the back of the house. She looked out the picture windows into the backyard that would need a little work. She made her way up the stairs to the second floor. The room to her right was hers the rest of the floor was comprised of a library, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a room that Mrs. White had said had no purpose of yet. She entered her bedroom and found her belongings exactly where she had told the house elf to put them.

She decided to take a relaxing bath before the dinner party. She pulled out a floor-length navy blue strapless dress with beading along the bust and waist with a low back that she knew Audrey's mother would have a fit over and black heels to match. She entered the bathroom turning on the light as she went. She filled the deep bathtub and settled herself into it, making a mental list of the things she would need to buy to furnish the house. She got out of the tub and used her wand to dry off. Zariah dressed and did her hair in a half up style before applying some minimal makeup. She put on her shoes, strapped her wand to her leg and grabbed her evening bag and shawl from her trunk before heading out of the house. She walked a ways out of the little village before apparating to Audrey's parent's house.

While waiting for someone to answer the door she decided she would have to get a car of some sorts to at least drive out of town and hide somewhere before apparating. Although, she did not have anyone to teach her how to drive so that idea was moot. She sighed as the door was opened by a wizened old house elf. "Name?"

"Zariah Lestrange."

"Of course Miss Lestrange, please come in. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson are in the drawing room."

The house elf took her shawl and she followed him to the drawing room. Zariah walked in and just about walked out as she caught sight of Mrs. Thompson in a purple Victorian taffeta ball gown, complete with lace and ribbons at the neckline and lower part of the hoop skirt. Unfortunately Mrs. Thompson spotted her and said, "Darling Zariah, come in my dear. Let us have a look at you; Audrey will be down in a minute."

Zariah entered the room and stepped as close to Mrs. Thompson as she wanted. "You look lovely dear, although the back of that gown is not quite right. You should have a jacket on dear."

"Please mother, quit torturing Zariah."

Zariah turned to the door and saw Audrey wearing a sky blue floor-length dress with a ruffled strapless neckline and gathering beaded decoration over one side of the bodice. Zariah was immediately hugged by her gorgeous blonde friend. "It is so good to have you here Zariah. I missed you terribly. Draco says you were in St. Mungo's are you better?"

Zariah nodded her head and said, "I thought this was just a small dinner party. Who else is coming?"

"Oh you know mum and her dinner parties. Loads of people will be here. She had the ballroom cleaned and the formal dining room updated to the latest fashion."

"Joy, can I escape now?"

Audrey's tinkling laugh filled the drawing room. "Come let's head up to my room to chat for a bit. Mum will let us know when the guests arrive."

Zariah followed Audrey up the stairs to her room. Zariah went to sit by the window while her friend closed the door. "So St. Mungo's that must have been serious? I know your mother was a bit eccentric."

"I guess it was serious. I don't remember too much of what happened after the Dark Lord fell. Where were you?"

"Mum and dad took me to the country estate and we stayed there till it was safe to come back. I was so mad; I could have been useful, you know I love healing."

Zariah nodded her head. "So I hear you and Draco are seeing each other."

Audrey smiled and said, "Yes we are seeing each other. I like him quite a lot to tell you the truth. Oh I have something for you."

Zariah sighed and waited while Audrey left the room. Audrey came back in carrying a small blue moving bundle in her hands. Audrey put the bundle on the table in front of Zariah and said, "Georgie had kitties a month ago. I picked this one out for you; he's a cute little boy that is completely fearless. I know you'll take good care of him."

Zariah looked into copper eyes that stared back at her. A plaintive meow erupted from the ball of blue fur before he decided to waddle off the table. Zariah caught him and deposited him back onto the table. "Thank you Audrey."

"Mum says he's a purebred British blue shorthair. Not that it makes any difference to you. She wanted me to tell you, in case you only want a purebred cat. I told her you're not that frivolous. She scoffed at that and left the room."

A knock sounded at the door and the house elf announced that more guests had arrived. Audrey took the kitten and gave it to the house elf before dragging Zariah down the stairs. She stayed out of the way as Audrey greeted her guests. A few were friends from Hogwarts; others were friends of the family. The house elf announced dinner and a few more guests. Zariah followed the crowd of people being escorted to the formal dining room. She spotted Draco escorting Audrey into the room. She also saw Luna and Neville, along with a few people she didn't recognize. She was the last person into the room, looking for a seat she spotted Hermione and Ron seated together with Harry and Ginny across from them. She decided she was not terribly hungry and ducked out of the room before anyone noticed her. She made her way to the library on the second floor to browse the books, before heading to the ballroom. Entering the ballroom she noticed the cloying scent of freesias. The mirrors along one side of the wall gave her reflection back. Looking away she opened the French doors to the veranda and the outside gardens. The temperature was much too chilly to wander around the estate so she closed the doors and left the ballroom.

Zariah headed to the kitchen, hoping to snag something to eat. She entered the room to find the three house elves laying out the large table with portions of food to be sent upstairs to the dining room. "Can we help Mistress Lestrange?"

"I'd just like a small plate of food to eat in the drawing room if it is no trouble."

The one house elf bowed to the floor and rushed to get her a plate of food, while the other two continued on with their business. "I will bring the plate to you mistress Lestrange."

"Thank you."

She left the kitchen and made her way to the drawing room where a tray awaited her by the window. She seated herself and dug in. She had finished when she heard voices in the hallway. Zariah got up and made her way to the door, to find everyone making their way to the ballroom. She sighed and decided she had best join everyone before Audrey noticed she was missing. She exited the room and joined the throng of people headed into the ballroom. Someone put their hand on her bare back and said, "Nice of you to join us cousin."

She had resisted the urge to break the person's arm for touching her and relaxed as Draco took her elbow. "You know me and crowds of people. Did Audrey notice?"

"She didn't say if she did or not."

Zariah made her way to one of the chairs in the corner and found Hermione. "Zariah, I didn't know you were coming."

She sat down next to Hermione. "Audrey is my best friend so I decided to show up. What are you doing here; I didn't know you knew Audrey?"

"She's good friends with Luna so that is how we met. So can you believe Ron, following Ginny around just because a few of the boys have asked her to dance?"

"He should be dancing with you. I think Potter can handle amorous suitors on his own."

"Oh didn't I tell you, never mind he's on his way over."

Zariah looked up and spotted Harry heading in their direction carrying two glasses of punch. He handed one to Hermione, before offering the other to her. Zariah shook her head at him, unable to form a coherent thought. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione. "I like your dress Zariah. It is very pretty."

"Thank you Hermione, just something I had hanging in my closet. Audrey insists that ladies should have dresses in their closet for dances even if said lady just sits in a chair all evening."

Hermione laughed at that. "I can't believe that her and Malfoy are dating. "

"He's a fairly nice guy. Just needs to get out from under his mother's shadow."

Harry snorted with laughter. "I suppose you have a different opinion of my cousin, Potter?"

"He's a whiny insufferable bully."

Zariah sighed and said, "I suppose he can be at times. So where are you living Hermione?"

"I am renting a flat in East Dulwich for now. Are you still living with Malfoy and his family?"

"I was till earlier. I am living in Godric's Hollow now."

Harry choked on his punch as Hermione said, "Oh so you got that cottage you were talking about. Is it as nice as you described?"

"You knew she was moving to Godric's Hollow and didn't tell me?"

"Oh Harry why was I supposed to tell you, it's not like you would have approved of my friendship with Bellatrix's daughter?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The house is just as I described, except no furniture and needs to be painted, among other things. You'll have to come visit before you leave for school."

"Of course, just as you'll have to come visit me before I go back. "

"I think I am going to head out. You two have a lovely evening. You can send me a letter when you want to visit. I doubt anyone will notice an owl in the trees in the backyard."

Zariah got up and made her way to where Audrey was. "I've come to say my goodbyes. Tell your mum it was a lovely party."

"Of course Zariah. You'll visit right, on second thought I'll visit. Where are you living?"

"Godric's Hollow, six houses down from the Potter house."

Audrey nodded her head and Zariah left the room. She made her way to the kitchen to obtain her shawl and kitty before leaving. She arrived home and set the kitty on the kitchen counter. "Of course you are probably hungry. I don't have anything though. The pub should be open though, what say you we take a walk. Of course you'll have to let me change first."

Zariah picked up the kitten and carried him to her room where she changed into jeans and a sweater. She picked him back up and walked to the pub, which was near the center of town and quite busy. She made her way to the bar and signaled the barkeep. He came over and recognized her. "Ah Miss Lestrange did ye just move in?"

"Yes I did Dylan, and I have nothing to eat and my kitty is hungry."

"I know exactly what you need. Mrs. Taylor is in the kitchen in the back, she'll fix ye right up in a jiffy."

"Thank you Dylan."

Zariah made her way to the cramped kitchen in the back of the pub. The woman who was working over the stove looked up at her and said, "Now I haven't seen your face here before so you must be the new girl we've been expecting."

"Yes ma'am my name is Zariah Lestrange. I was told by Dylan that you might have food for my kitty."

"Oh of course child come closer to the fire, it's a bit chilly out tonight."

Mrs. Taylor left the kitchen and Zariah sat in the only chair by the oven. The woman came back in a few minutes later carrying a basket which she filled with items from the small pantry in the corner. She opened the little refrigerator and put in a bottle half full of milk. She handed the basket to Zariah and said, "There that ought to help you for tonight and tomorrow morning when Kane opens his shop. Of course you'll need some appliances and furniture. Do you have a way to get around dear?"

Zariah shook her head. "My daughter usually goes into London to work at seven in the morning. If you can be up then I will send her to drop you off at some of the shops out there but you'll have to find your way back."

"That would be nice Mrs. Taylor. I will be ready to go at seven then."

Zariah took the basket and left the pub, nodding to Dylan on her way out. She figured she would like living here. She also knew that a few of the townspeople were magic users like her it was just a matter of time before she found them. She made her way back to her house and frowned when she saw a lamp and basket sitting on her doorstep. "Looks like no candles and we can leave the one lamp downstairs tonight kitty."

She deposited the first basket inside the door before taking a peek inside the second one. The light from the lamp that was on inside her house illuminated jam and bread and a few chipped plates and cups. She looked across the street and noticed a lady watching her from the window. The lady nodded her head at Zariah before closing the curtain. Zariah brought the basket and lamp inside and closed and locked the door. She plugged the lamp into the kitchen socket while she unloaded the two baskets. She poured a little bit of milk into one of the plates and set it down for the kitten to drink. She also found a baggy with a small portion of shredded meat labeled chicken and set that on the floor for the kitten. She watched as he gobbled both up, licking the plates clean. "Oh, now to find you a place to do your business, I didn't think of that. I have a box for you upstairs but no litter in it. I suppose that will have to do for now."

She picked the kitten up and unplugged the lamp and trudged upstairs in the dark to her bedroom, where she plugged the lamp in and closed the door to keep the kitten in the room. She searched in her trunk and found the plastic box in question, setting it up in the bathroom. She also pulled out two small dishes that she was going to use for the kitty she was getting from Mrs. Figg and put tap water in one and left the other one empty for now. She put those by the door to her bedroom. She showed the kitten both areas and was surprised he used the litter box since there was nothing in it. Zariah praised him and vanished the waste before changing into her pajamas and getting ready for bed. She climbed into the sleeping bag.

The kitten looked at her and cocked its head watching her as she reached over to turn out the light. She snuggled into the sleeping bag and was surprised to find a wet nose touching her cheek. She held open the end and he climbed right in snuggling next to her arm.

She awoke early and was dressed and ready to go before Mrs. Taylor's daughter arrived. She was waiting on the porch and made her way to the driveway when a car pulled in. The driver parked the car but didn't turn off the engine. A petite brunette opened the door and looked over at her. "You must be Zariah, I'm Chloe. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am ready."

Zariah got into the passenger seat and they left for London. It was a quiet drive over, not that Zariah minded; she wasn't much of a people person. Chloe dropped her off in front of John Lewis on Oxford Street. "They don't open till half past nine, which is only half an hour away. You should find some good stuff there. Mum shops here all the time."

Zariah got out of the car and thanked Chloe. She decided to walk to the McDonald's that she had seen across the street and get some breakfast while she waited for the shop to open.

It was approaching two by the time she got out of the store. She had purchased a bedroom set, a living room set and a dining set, along with all the necessary accessories to function. She had also purchased all her appliances and other electronics that she needed. It had cost her a pretty penny for everything, but she had had just enough with her. She was going to have to head to Gringott's to obtain more funds.

Since today was Monday, the earliest everything could be delivered was Friday at noon, which was fine with her. She decided to find a pay phone and give Hermione a call to see if she could get a ride to a pet shop. Hermione arrived twenty minutes later and they made their way to the pet shop that Hermione used for Crookshanks. She purchased items for her kitty and Hermione drove her home. "Thank you so much Hermione. You are welcome to stay for a bit if you want. I don't have much in the way of furniture or food."

"Sure I'll stay for a bit. Ron's not expecting me for another few hours yet."

They entered the house and Zariah said, "Make yourself at home; I'll be down in a minute. I just want to give kitty some litter and food."

She headed upstairs and opened her bedroom door to find her kitty waiting on the other side. She filled the litter box after emptying it and made sure he had water and food before bringing him down stairs to meet with Hermione. She put on his collar and entered the room off the kitchen. Hermione was looking out the window into the backyard. "This is a nice house. Are you going to repaint?"

"Yes but definitely not the Muggle way. I just don't have the patience to paint each room, plus I want everything ready for Friday. So this is kitty, I haven't given him a name yet. I figure he needs a name that suits him."

Hermione petted the cat and said, "He is a very handsome cat."

Zariah put him down on the floor and they played with him with the couple of toys she had bought. "So is Potter still miffed about me living here?"

"Yes he is. I cannot see why it should bother him since plenty of wizarding people live here too. I guess he's just being selfish since his family lived here."

"I suppose so, not that it matters. I like it here the air is clean and the people seem nice. Plus where was I supposed to live. Bellatrix didn't have a place except with the Malfoy's and I am not staying there. I suppose I could take over the Black house since I am one of the last known descendants, but I have no desire to live in a gloomy house I couldn't decorate."

"Speaking of Malfoy how is the whiny brat?"

"Hermione, I am shocked at you. He's doing well, still whiny and such a mean brat."

They both laughed. "You know Hermione I still cannot believe we became friends, even after I was so mean to you when we first met."

"I think we have much in common, except the whole dark arts thing and unsavory parents. I didn't really like you from the beginning anyway. I think it happened when we got paired up by Professor Snape and had to do an assignment. We finally clicked, even though you took longer to come around."

Zariah shrugged and said, "I suppose so. Is Weasley still living at home?"

"No, he's living with Harry in London now. He says he lives there since it's close to work and doesn't cost near enough as it would if he lived on his own. He still spends way too much time at home though."

"I suppose him and Potter both do."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry hasn't really been going there as much as Ron. He's not seeing Ginny anymore."

Zariah nodded her head and filed away that information. Hermione looked at her and said, "I thought you'd be jumping for joy."

"How do you figure?"

"Never mind, I should be heading out. You'll have to come by. Oh we are having a birthday party for Harry next Friday of course on the 31st. You are more than welcome to come by if you want. I'll send you an invitation."

Zariah shrugged and walked Hermione to her car. She went back inside and fed herself before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and pulled out a book to read while kitty snuggled next to her.

The next few days were spent painting and repairing the house in time for the furniture arrival. She was gardening out front when they finally did arrive on Friday afternoon. She directed them where to place everything. She was going to rearrange later, but wanted everything in the room it belonged in. She also had them hook up her appliances in the kitchen. After they had finished and left she went back outside to resume her gardening. She was just finishing up piling dirt around a rose bush when a car pulled into her driveway. She stood up as Hermione exited the car. "It looks great Zariah. So I brought a friend with me, I hope that's ok."

Zariah frowned at Hermione before she recognized the blond that stepped out of the passenger side of the car. Audrey smiled at her behind large oval sunglasses and smoothed down the front of her sundress as she walked around the front of the car. "Well look at you Miss Zariah all domestic like. It is a cute little house. Miss Hermione I am not sure that car travel agrees with me much. I will never get used to Muggle travel. Are you going to invite us in or stand there gawking like a schoolgirl?"

Zariah shook her head and picked up the rest of her tools before showing them inside. "Oh you got your furniture. It is so you Zariah, very earthy. Mum would not approve."

Zariah shook her head at Audrey and said, "Of course your mum would not approve. She always tells me to put more color in my clothes and to stop dressing like a dark witch. I would offer you both something to eat but the kitchen stuff just arrived and I haven't had time to stock up on food."

Audrey waved her words away and wandered around the downstairs. Hermione and Zariah made their way to the kitchen. "I think it looks great. She sent me an owl saying to pick her up and bring her here. I hope that was alright."

"Sure. I figured she'd either find someone to bring her or just show up."

Audrey came into the kitchen and said, "Yes it is lovely just the way I'd picture your house although a little darker than I thought. Do you still have that adorable kitty I gave you?"

"Yes, he's upstairs in the second bedroom for now. I didn't want him to run away when the furniture people came."

Audrey nodded her head and said, "Well I just came to see your new place, but I am going to be going, mum has some plans for the rest of the afternoon. Goodbye Zariah and Miss Hermione."

With that she apparated, leaving Hermione and Zariah staring at where she had been standing. "I better get going too. Ron and I are going to dinner. It was nice to see you again."

Zariah showed Hermione out and went upstairs to liberate her kitten from the bedroom. She made her way back down the stairs with him following her. "I suppose we will start in the dining room and work our way through the rooms downstairs. While we are at it I suppose we should give you a name, how does Ash sound?"

She walked away from him and turned to face him. "Ash, come here Ash."

The blue kitten cocked his head and came ambling towards her. He arched into her leg and she reached down to pet him. "Either you like your name or you responded to the tone of my voice."

Zariah sighed and set to work rearranging the furniture in the house. The rest of Friday and the weekend was spent rearranging the house, grocery shopping, playing hide and seek with Ash, and casting various protection spells around the house. On Monday morning she received her invitation to Harry Potter's birthday party. She stuck it to the refrigerator. She and Ash ate breakfast. "So what are we going to do today Ash?"

The kitten looked at her and cocked his head. "I know I think you need another playmate, what do you think?"

Ash came trotting over and rubbed up against her leg. She picked him up and put him in the carrier she had purchased and apparated to an alley near Privet Drive. She walked the rest of the way to the home of Mrs. Figg. She had talked to Mrs. Figg by post a few days ago about obtaining another kitten. Mrs. Figg had written back that she had just the kitten for her. She knocked at the door and waited while Mrs. Figg opened it. "Hello Mrs. Figg, it is Miss Lestrange. We talked about a kitten for me."

The older woman nodded her head and stepped aside to let Zariah in. "Of course dear. You make yourself at home and I will go get her."

Zariah waited by the sofa as Mrs. Figg returned carrying a small bundle of fur in her hands. Mrs. Figg handed her the kitten and Zariah took the little thing into her hands. The kitten looked up at her with blue eyes and yawned. "She's very cute."

Mrs. Figg nodded her head and said, "She's half kneazle. Her coloring is what is called seal point. She's Himalayan, just like her mother. She doesn't have a flat face though; I think they would call her a doll face. She is yours if your other one will approve of her."

"I brought him along to see if they like each other."

Zariah opened Ash' cage and put the little kitten next to it. Ash cautiously stepped out and they sniffed each other before he went back inside and curled up in the back. "I think they will be fine together Miss Lestrange."

Zariah paid her for the kitten and took them both home so they could roam around together and get used to each other and the house. They scampered around and tested out the furniture and played hide and seek with each other. She fixed herself some lunch and sat down on the couch to watch the TV. Ash came to sit by her on the sofa a few minutes later. After he had gotten comfortable, the other kitten walked into the room and just sat there at the end of the couch looking at both of them. "I was thinking that we should call you Maeve."

The female kitten jumped up onto the couch and laid next to Ash.

She made her way to the kitchen to do the few dishes and came back into the living room. She sat down on the couch. "I do not know about you two, but this is going to be quite boring, just sitting at home all day. I suppose I'll have to find some work somewhere so we can pay the bills. Where do you think I should work? I suppose we should look into a job at the Ministry of Magic, what do you two think?"

Zariah looked over at the two sleeping kittens and sighed. "You are absolutely right, why work for the Ministry, when I can buy that book shop near the town hall and the school."

Ash yawned and opened one eye to look at her. "Of course we'll have to check it out first. There is something odd about the old man."

The next morning she made her way across town to the bookshop. She pushed open the door and the bell above jangled, announcing her arrival to the old man sitting at the counter. "Good morning welcome to Fletcher Books. Can I help you find anything in particular?"

"No, just browsing."

She perused the shelves, noticing he had mostly classic novels and everything was out of order. Turning back to the front counter, she said "How much are you asking for the bookstore, Mr. Fletcher?"

The old man looked at her and coughed before saying, "Any reasonable price, what did you have in mind Miss."

Looking the bookstore over once more she sighed and said, "I'll give you five thousand pounds for it."

She watched him as he considered her offer. "I'll take it. Shall we go over to the town hall to finalize our business? Miss…um what is your name?"

"Miss Lestrange."

He nodded and she exited the building, waiting for him to lock up. Together they made their way over to town hall to start the process of purchasing the building. After everything was done and the paperwork was filled out and approved. They walked back to the store so he could retrieve his things. He handed her the keys after grabbing a bag by the front counter and winked at her before apparating out of the building. Zariah stared at the space he had been standing at in shock. Muttering under her breath about wizards, she went about searching the building to see what she had just bought. There were two other rooms besides the main room that were piled with books. There was also a staircase in the main room that led to a large office with beautiful picture windows. She made her way back down the stairs and went into the second larger room on the first floor. Walking around it, she had the feeling that the room was smaller than it should have been. She found the switch by accident. It happened to be a wall lamp that looked a little out of place. She had reached up to take it down and heard a whoosh sound behind her. She turned around and saw an opening between the bookcases and entered. There were more books, but these were different. Looking over the titles she realized they were magic study books. Books like you would find in the book shop in Diagon Alley along with some dark magic books.

Zariah made her way back out with a frown and the bookcase closed behind her. She made her way back to the front of the shop and sat behind the counter taking out a pad of paper and pen. She jotted down notes and things to do to get the place more organized. She gathered the papers on the countertop and made her way to the office. On the desk was what Hermione had told her was a laptop. She gathered it and the few binders in the office. She made her way back to the front of the shop and left, locking the door behind her. She made her way back home and set up on the living room floor. She decided to go through the binders first since she was wary of the laptop.

She opened the first one and found detailed ledgers of the items in the shop, along with the books in the secret room. The other binder held much of the same information. The last one held the receipts for each book bought and sold. Ash and Maeve were both cuddled up near her. She looked over at them and jotted down a name for her new book shop, she'd have to go over to the town hall to start the paperwork to change the name of the shop. She reached over to the end table by the couch and grabbed the phone, being very careful to punch in the number that Hermione had given her. She chatted with Hermione about the laptop and was walked through how to turn it on and open files. Zariah found the same files on the laptop as the ones in the notebooks. So she followed Hermione's instructions on saving files and turning off the laptop.

By the time she was done it was dinner time and Ash was rubbing against her back wanting to be fed. She closed everything and placed it on the coffee table and made her way out to the kitchen with two very vocal kitties. She fed them and herself and decided to sit out on the back covered porch. She watched the as two kittens explored a new room.

The following morning she made her way back to the bookstore to start the daunting task of reorganizing the place. She had piles everywhere and five bookcases completely empty when she started to get hungry. Glancing at the clock on the wall she saw it was noon. She sat at the front counter eating her sandwich she had brought with her, before locking up and heading over to the town hall to change the name of the shop. She was introduced to a nice man that would make her a new sign if he could keep the old one, to which she agreed. She headed back to the shop to continue organizing.

By Friday, she was half done reorganizing the first floor of the shop when Mr. Adams stopped by with her new sign for over the door. He brought his two older sons with him to help remove the old one and put up the new one. She watched them through the window of the shop and thanked them when they finished. She went back to work and was slightly startled when the shop door opened. Hermione came strolling in and said, "Zariah this is such a cute little shop."

Zariah smiled at her and said, "Thanks Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit and look around. I brought a friend, I hope you don't mind."

Before Zariah could ask who it was Harry walked in behind Hermione. She just about dropped the book she was holding and ran from the room. It took her a few minutes to realize Hermione had asked her a question. "Pardon Hermione, what did you want?"

"I asked where the secret room was."

"The larger room on the other side of the stairs, you'll know it's there as soon as you walk into the room."

She watched Hermione and Harry leave the room and continued placing books into the different piles. Zariah sighed and dropped the last book onto the B pile before looking around the room. Hermione came back into the room and said, "I think it's a cute book shop. You have way too much to do though. How are you going to lay it out?"

"I'm alphabetizing right now so I can put them all together a little neater."

"It's going to take you forever to finish. Did you want help?"

"Sure, if you want."

"Harry do you mind helping?"

Zariah rolled her eyes at Hermione and waited for Harry to say something.

"Sure we can help for a bit."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "You take one room and I'll take the next."

Zariah sat down at the front counter for a bit, before deciding to tackle the other room. She was just about done pulling books from the shelves and had reorganizing left on her list to do before she could open. Hermione came back out a few minutes later and said, "There the last two rooms are done."

Zariah looked at her friend with a mixture of shock and gratitude. "You used magic didn't you?"

Hermione shrugged as Harry came back into the room. "I love the name of your shop, are you going to have the kitties running around the place?"

Zariah nodded her head as she started on putting books onto shelves. Hermione sighed and went to the windows to pull down the shades. "There now no one will know you used a bit of magic to stock the shelves, besides it was decided that you are coming to my house tonight. So let's get this done."

She watched as Hermione pulled out her wand and began moving books into order. Glancing at Harry she sighed and began helping. By the time evening rolled around they had the whole shop done and cleaned. Hermione and Harry left Zariah with the reluctant promise to try to come tonight. She watched them leave and locked up before heading home. She entered the house and was greeted by Ash. Maeve was laying on the couch in the living room. She made her way up the stairs to shower and change into a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. As seven rolled around she had butterflies in her stomach and decided not to go to Hermione's place. Besides she was Bellatrix' daughter and no one at the party would really want her there. She was watching the news when someone knocked at her door. She slowly got up to get it. She opened the door a hair and saw Luna Lovegood standing on her doorstep. "What a very pretty house you have. Hermione told me to stop by on my way, just in case you hadn't left yet."

Luna smiled and Zariah sighed. "I'll be leaving in a minute."

"Of course, I'll let her know."

Zariah closed the door and turned off the television before exiting the house. She walked to the outskirts of town and apparated to a side street where she would not be noticed heading to Hermione's place. She knocked softly at the door and waited for someone to answer. It was kind of loud inside so she hoped that no one heard her knock. She was about ready to turn and go when the door was opened and she came face to face with Ginny Weasley. "Hermione's in the kitchen, down the hall and all the way to the left."

Zariah nodded her head and entered the room she watched as Ginny entered the room straight ahead which was filled with people. She found Hermione in the kitchen pulling a cake out of the refrigerator. "Oh good you are here. I was worried you wouldn't show up."

"I wasn't going to, but Luna showed up at my doorstep."

Hermione shrugged it off and handed her the cake. "Here you can bring this in."

Hermione started out of the kitchen and Zariah hissed, "Hermione."

Zariah had no choice but to follow Hermione into what she knew would be a train wreck. As soon as she got to the doorway that Hermione had entered everyone started to sing to Harry while she held the cake in front of her. She looked down at her feet as she brought the cake closer to him so he could blow out the candles. She stood there and waited for him to blow out the candles before depositing the cake onto the table, saying a whispered happy birthday and apparating out of the room. She startled her two cats by appearing in her bedroom. She changed into her pajamas and vowed to not open the door for anyone that was a witch or wizard.

The next morning saw Zariah hiding in her house and not answering her door. She had placed a shield around her property so no one but her could apparate into it which was the way she wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. I do own Zariah, Audrey and any of the other characters I have made for story purposes.**

* * *

**Chapter three**

She avoided Hermione until the day before she was due to head back to Hogwarts. She was helping a nice older lady find a book when she noticed Hermione had entered the shop. Ash looked up from his napping spot by the counter and yawned. Maeve was in the office making her normal inspection of the place. The lady paid for her book and left. "Hello Hermione, what brings you here?"

"Just thought I'd check in with a dear friend that's been avoiding me. I'm leaving for school tomorrow."

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. I just was not used to that many people. You know me a wallflower."

Hermione snorted before laughing. "You a wallflower? Harry was surprised you showed up. He'd like to help you out here on weekends if you're interested."

"What do you mean help out, it's not like I'm that busy now. But I suppose if he doesn't mind cleaning and organizing he can help. I can't believe I just agreed to have him here."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'll let him know when I see him tomorrow. Besides it'll be good for you to have people company too. "

Zariah shook her head at her friend. "So have fun at school, do you have the book list? I wanted to get a few books off it so I can read them."

"Sure, let me look in my bag."

Hermione opened her purse and pulled out her book list and handed it to Zariah, who copied it down. "It will be weird to go back, not many people are going. Did you receive your letter?"

"Yes I did receive it. I just really have no desire to finish really. Besides I'm enjoying the shop and the weird people here."

"Harry says he's not going back because he's already got a job. Ron was never that keen on school so he's not going back. I suppose it will be like an adventure."

"Hermione it is great that you are going back. School is important for you so I never thought you would not finish. Don't forget to write and visit if you can on holidays."

"Of course and don't you forget to write either. Did you want to join Ron, Harry and I for dinner tonight?"

Zariah sighed and spotted Maeve looking at her intently. "I suppose dinner won't hurt."

"Great see you at six at my place. We are having a picnic dinner so bring something okay?"

Zariah nodded her head and watched Hermione leave. She decided to close up shop at four and spent the next hour deciding what to bring and what to wear. She left her house and knocked on Hermione's door. She was hoping that Hermione would answer but as her luck would have it Ron opened the door. "Why are you here?"

"Hermione invited me and last I checked she was my friend too. Besides Weasley I have no designs on your girlfriend so just be nice and maybe I won't curse you."

She smiled at him as she entered the room. "Where's Hermione?"

"Kitchen."

She headed in the direction of the kitchen and put her dish on the counter. Hermione turned around and said, "Hi Zariah, I'm glad to see Ron let you in."

"Yes he is a great guard puppy."

Hermione waved off the comment and said, "Now go mingle while I get the rest of the stuff out."

"Mingle; you want me to mingle with Weasley and Potter?"

"Sure I'll be in as soon as I find the plates."

Zariah sighed and slowly made her way to the living room. Both boys stopped talking as soon as she walked in. She sat at the opposite end of the room in a chair by the window, so she could watch the whole room. Harry and Ron continued their discussion in whispers. Hermione came in a few minutes later and set down the tray of food. She pulled a blanket out of the trunk near the table and set it on the floor. She arranged the food on the blanket and said, "Well we can have dinner now. Everyone help themselves."

Hermione sat down at one end and Zariah sat down at the opposite end. Ron and Harry came over and sat closer to Hermione. Zariah grabbed a plate and filled it with a little bit of food, she figured that if she ate fast she could excuse herself afterwards. The silence was very awkward to say the least. Hermione tried to fill in the gaps with idle chit chat. Zariah set down her plate and said, "Well it's getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow. Hermione thank you for a lovely dinner and have fun at school."

Before Hermione could respond, Zariah was out of the room and out the door. She made her way home and got ready for bed. Zariah woke up the next morning had breakfast, fed the cats and did a little gardening before heading to the bookshop with both cats in tow. She was wandering around the office with Ash in tow when she heard the bell over the door jangle. "Visitor Ash, let's go see."

She made her way down the steps and into the main part of the shop. "Welcome to Whiskers and Tales. How can I help you?"

The person near the first bookcase turned around and said, "Well I am looking for my dear crazy cousin who has decided to open a bookshop and collect cats."

"Draco Malfoy you take that back. What are you doing here?"

"Audrey wanted me to come see you for a bit. So I am here, is there even anything to do in this ghost town?"

"No, there is not too much to do in this town. Can't you go pester someone else for a while?"

Draco smiled and sat at the counter. He pulled out some papers he had in his pocket. "Here mum wanted me to bring these to you."

He tossed them on the counter. Zariah picked them up and examined the first one. They were flyers for posts at the Ministry of Magic. "Narcissa still wants me to be a normal witch and get a job with the Ministry of Magic?"

"Mum wants you to move back in and start a nice career in the wizarding world. I think she said something along the lines of being a good witch and not upsetting her aunt."

Zariah laughed and stuffed the papers into her notebook. "Audrey is having a party on Saturday she would like you to come. I think your invitation is in the Muggle mail as she put it."

"Lovely, I'll let her know as soon as I get it, unless you need an answer now?"

Draco waved her statement away and looked around the place. "It needs something though. Nothing about the place says you."

"Draco are you giving me decorating advice?"

Draco laughed at that and got up from the stool. "I just think you can do much better. I'll visit sometimes. Don't worry business will pick up, I can mention you own a bookshop to a few people if you want."

"Sure Draco, it was good to see you again."

She watched him leave and sat behind the counter. Maeve came over and sat near the vase of flowers on the counter while Zariah rifled through the papers that Draco had given her. Most of the pamphlets were for the Auror office. She sighed and stuffed them back into the folder and said, "Can you believe my aunt wants me to think about joining the Auror department. That would be a lousy job if you ask me."

She had just reached over to pet Maeve when someone said, "What would be a lousy job?"

Looking up she watched as Harry entered the shop. "Potter what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat and realized she had sort of yelled at him.

"I just stopped by to see if you needed any help. Hermione made me promise to stop by every once in a while. This way you can tell her I have."

Zariah nodded her head and watched him wander around. "There isn't really that much to do around here. I'm not even sure how I'm going to make any money since no one seems to buy anything."

He just nodded his head and said, "Maybe you should take that lousy job then."

Zariah snickered and said, "I highly doubt you would like that."

Harry turned to her and frowned. "Apparently the Auror department has a few openings and my aunt has sent over the information for them."

Harry's eyes widened as he looked at her. "You aren't thinking of joining are you?"

The tone of his voice suggested that she had better rethink joining the department. "Don't worry Potter I have no desire to subjugate myself to the Auror department."

He sat down on the stool at the other end of the counter. "Potter you don't have to be here you can go it's fine I can tell Hermione you stopped by for a bit but with nothing to do I sent you home. Besides don't you have friends to visit or Auror stuff to do?"

"Actually there is another reason why I'm here. The head of the Auror Department, Gawain Robards, wants to see you. "

"Why, actually I think I know why. Can it wait till noon?"

"Sure I'll stay and we can go over together."

Zariah sighed and nodded her head. She got up and made her way into the office to clean a little. She was hanging a picture when she stepped off the ladder and nearly collided with Harry. He grabbed her upper arms to steady her and him before letting go. He muttered sorry under his breath and stood at the window. Zariah rubbed her arms and said, "So are you an Auror yet?"

"No, just doing training right now."

Zariah nodded her head and collected the carriers for her cats before heading down the stairs. She set them on the counter and went to find Ash and Maeve. She found Ash snuggling in the window in a thin sliver of sunlight. "Come on pal you can nap at home. Where's your partner in crime at?"

Ash just yawned as Zariah picked him up. She walked back to the front and put him in his carrier before heading out to find Maeve. Zariah found her and Harry at the same time. Maeve allowed herself to be picked up by Harry. Zariah led the way back to the cat carriers and watched as Harry put Maeve inside hers. "Am I meeting you there or are you supposed to bring me in?"

Harry looked a little puzzled for a minute. "I suppose I can meet you there as long as you promise to come."

"I'll be there Potter; I just want to drop off Ash and Maeve before I go over."

Harry nodded his head as Zariah picked up both cats and they both walked out of the store. She set them down by the door and was locking up when Harry picked up one of the carriers. Zariah locked the doors and picked up the other one and they set off down the street towards her house. She stopped at her front door and unlocked the door before entering the house. She heard Harry close the door and let Ash out of his carrier, while Maeve streaked past her a few seconds later. "So this is your house?"

Zariah nodded her head, turning to face Harry. "Shall we go then; I think the Floo network will be faster."

Zariah led the way into the great room off the kitchen and to the big fireplace. She handed Harry some powder from the pot and grabbed some for herself before entering the fireplace. She arrived at the Atrium a few minutes before Harry. She was walking towards the check in desk as Harry caught up with her. A few witches and wizards were giving her strange looks. A Few even pulled out their wands before placing them back into their pockets. Zariah knew exactly who they had mistaken her for, even though she was a bit curvier than her mother. Arriving at the desk she handed over her wand and waited while the wizard on the other side of the desk gave her a slip of paper. "Where are you headed Miss Lestrange?"

"Auror office to see the Head of the department, Mr. Potter is escorting me."

The wizard nodded his head and watched as they passed through to the lifts. She followed Harry to the Auror office and waited outside a door for Mr. Robards to see her. She was led into the office and asked to have a seat. The next two hours were spent on where her father was and any known Death Eaters that might still be out there. Also he wished to discuss her affiliation and loyalties with the Ministry. By the time she was let go it was a little after three. She left the department without making eye contact with anyone and made her way back home.

Over the next few months she saw very little of anyone. Business started to pick up since it was closer to the holidays. She was having one of the local boys Tomas help her with making a small website for her bookshop. He had said it would help her to branch out to other places. He would help her with any shipping and orders that came through also. She was home watching it snow outside when someone knocked at her door. She padded to the front door and found Hermione shaking snow from her hat. "Hermione what are you doing here?"

"Off for Christmas break, so I decided to visit with you for a bit before heading to Ron's parents' house."

She let Hermione in and they sat by the fireplace in the living room. "So how is the bookshop going?"

"Great now that the holidays have started. Did you get your invitation to Audrey's Christmas ball on the twenty seventh?"

"Yes, are you going?"

"I'll be there, even though I really don't want to go too many people but she's my friend. Are you going?"

"Yes I will be there too, along with Ron and Harry. Speaking of Harry has he been by to help out?"

Zariah nodded her head and lied to Hermione. She hadn't really seen Harry since the day he came to take her to the Auror department. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, I will probably just head over to Draco's house and celebrate there for a bit, why?"

"I wanted to do something with you too for Christmas and your birthday since I missed it. I'll be at the Burrow the day before Christmas and at my house the day of, maybe we can do something the day after then."

"Sure I'll be home then just let me know what you want to do."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "We can do a little dinner and exchange gifts."

Zariah nodded her head. Hermione got up and said, "Well I better be going I promised Ron I'd stop by to see him. I'll give you a call on Saturday then to get together."

Zariah walked Hermione out and made her way to bed. The rest of the week passed by slowly. She had purchased Christmas presents for everyone the following week and a small birthday gift for Hermione. She was busy wrapping last minute gifts before heading over to the Malfoy manor. She packed up the few gifts she had for Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius and bundled the kitties up before leaving the house. She knocked on the door to the manor and was invited in by the house elf. She let the cats out in her old room upstairs before joining everyone in the entertaining room. Narcissa came and hugged her taking the bags out of her hands and putting them around the tree. "My dear it is good to see you. You are staying with us for a few days right."

"No, just visiting then I am heading back home."

She sat next to Draco while Narcissa walked over to Lucius. "How are things going cousin?"

"I would say much better since you are here, but I think mum is a little angry with you not staying."

Zariah shrugged and rolled her eyes at her cousin. "So Zariah dear how is the bookshop?"

She turned to Lucius and said, "Things are going very well, slow some days though."

"Have you looked at the brochures that I had Draco bring over to you?"

"Yes I did auntie. I noticed that most were for the Auror department."

Narcissa nodded her head and said, "I figured you would be a good fit what with your grades and being smart."

Lucius cleared his throat and said, "Well why don't we head to the dining room and have our meal so we can open presents."

Zariah stood up and followed everyone out. She sat across from Draco and waited for the meal to begin. After eating they all made their way back to the tree to open gifts. Zariah opened her gifts from Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. She received new gloves, a snow jacket, earrings, and a few books. Narcissa even had a few gifts for the two cats. They sat around the fireplace and watched Christmas movies. By the time she got home with her gifts and cats it was close to midnight. She tucked herself into bed and fell asleep to Ash purring in her ear.

She awoke the next morning to a shrill ringing noise. She glanced over at the clock and jumped out of bed disturbing both cats. "You guys let me sleep till ten in the morning."

Ash just yawned and turned over while Maeve meowed and started grooming herself. Zariah let the machine pick up the phone as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She made her way down to the kitchen and pushed the little button that played back the message on the machine. Hermione's voice filled the room. Hermione wanted to know what time to come over and what to bring for dinner. Zariah glanced in the fridge and didn't find much. She sighed and bundled up before heading to the local store to get groceries. Mrs. Taylor was browsing a few paces over when she spotted Zariah. "Well dear doing some shopping I see."

"Just a few things for a little get together with friends."

"Oh I have the perfect thing for you. Mrs. Avery has just brought in a few roasted chickens to sell along with homemade pie."

Zariah found herself being led over to the corner of the shop where the butcher Mr. Avery was setting up for his wife. Mrs. Avery smiled as they approached. "Marabel to what do I owe the honor of a visit to my stand?"

"Miss Lestrange is having company over and I told her you cook the most amazing desserts and chicken."

Mrs. Avery waved the compliment away and began selecting a chocolate Yule log and a Christmas pudding from her display. She placed them in Zariah's basket and pulled out a roast chicken for Zariah. "There my dear, I know sometimes it's hard to find time to cook a feast, but this should help. Just warm the bird in the oven before you serve."

Zariah nodded her head and said her thanks before making her way to the clerk. She bagged her groceries and made her way home to call Hermione. By the time four rolled around she had put up a little tree on the table and had a few gifts under it. She wasn't sure how many people were coming since Hermione had been vague. She had the chicken in the oven like Mrs. Avery had suggested and was just pulling out the butterbeer when the doorbell rang. She went to get it and found Hermione, Ron and Harry on the porch. Hermione made her way to the kitchen with Ron and Harry in tow. Harry and Ron were seated in the breakfast nook when she entered the kitchen. "So Hermione anyone else coming?"

"No just us. Where do you want the gifts?"

"In the room with the tree on the table, through the doorway by the breakfast nook."

Hermione nodded and gestured to Ron to take the bag he was carrying into the other room. "I brought quite a few things for food I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all what did you bring besides the salad and rolls?"

"I brought cider and brussel sprouts. Plus I brought my mum's pumpkin bread."

"Does anything need to be heated before we eat?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Nope I kept everything warm with a warming spell. Are we eating in the dining room then?"

Zariah nodded her head and pulled out the chicken from the oven and set it on the stovetop before taking out the potatoes. "Harry come help Zariah bring the stuff to the table, you too Ronald."

Hermione handed the salad and rolls to Ron, before grabbing the brussel sprouts and cider. Zariah gave Harry some oven mitts and let him take in the chicken while she grabbed the potatoes. Hermione came back in and grabbed the butterbeer and they sat down to eat. After dinner Zariah and Hermione did dishes while the two boys sat in the other room. When cleanup was done both girls headed into the room where the boys were. Zariah sat on the floor by the table with the tree and helped Hermione pass out gifts. Zariah was exceptionally pleased with the delight on Ron's face when he opened her gift of Chudley Cannon items, even though he tried to hide it. She had gotten Harry some rare hard to find items for his job as an Auror. For Hermione she had gotten some old books of children's stories told by wizarding parents. Hermione had gotten her a new ledger for her shop and books to help her with Muggle technology. Ron had given her chocolates and some items from Fred and George's joke shop. Harry gave her a cute little silver necklace and bracelet set with butterflies dangling around the chain.

They had dessert a little bit later after listening to Hermione tell them all about school and the things that had changed. Zariah then walked them to the front door and thanked them for coming before heading upstairs to change and go to bed.

Zariah spent the next morning casually browsing a few of the books Hermione had gotten her. She had just poured herself some tea when someone knocked at the door. Maeve was seated on the little table by the door before Zariah got there. She opened it and found Hermione on the porch. "I thought maybe we could get ready for Audrey's party together, plus I have news for you."

"Sure come on in. I wasn't going to get ready till noon anyway."

"Doesn't it start at noon?"

"I believe it does but she knows I'm never on time. Did you want some tea?"

Hermione nodded her head and they walked into the kitchen together. Zariah poured Hermione a cup of hot water and brought out her tea basket to let her choose which tea she wanted. They were seated in the living room by the fireplace watching the movie that was playing. "So I have exciting news to share. Ron asked me to marry him, of course I told him it would have to wait till I finish school and have a job, I said yes though."

"Wait Weasley asked you to marry him, are you sure you didn't ask him?"

"I am sure, we were at his parent's place for the rest of the evening after we left here and he just asked me. I wanted to tell you second after we told my parents. I would like it if you would by my maid of honor. I understand if you don't want to be part of the wedding since it means coordinating with Harry since Harry will be the best man, but you are one of my best friends."

Zariah sighed and said, "Thank you for thinking of me Hermione and yes I will be your maid of honor. So any details yet?"

"We were thinking in May in the next couple years, since George and Angelina are getting married next year. I figured we could plan details out as we go along. You'll help right?"

"George is marrying Angelina, that's nice to hear. Sure Hermione I will help."

They both chatted for a bit more before deciding to change clothes to get ready to go. Zariah was putting on a little bit of makeup when a knock sounded at her bedroom door. "Come in."

Hermione walked in and said, "Can I borrow some earrings? Apparently I only brought one."

"I don't have much, but you can borrow whatever you want. Everything is in the jewelry box on the counter in the bathroom."

She was putting on her necklace and bracelet she had received from Harry when Hermione said, "What a bathtub you can fit lots of people in there."

"It is very nice for long relaxing soaks with plenty of bubbles."

"I'll have to borrow it sometime."

"You can use the one in the bathroom down the hall at any time you wish. Shall we go?"

Hermione nodded her head and they left for Audrey's home. They joined the few people that were arriving late and entered the manor. Audrey came over to greet them and tugged them into the parlor for gift giving. "Zariah why are you wearing that matronly dress that I gave you to get rid of a few years ago?"

Zariah looked down at her dress and shrugged. "I didn't think it was that bad, besides it's just a dress."

"You should be wearing something like me or Hermione."

"I'm fine in what I am wearing thank you for your help."

The next thing she knew she was being pulled upstairs by Audrey. Hermione followed along to give opinions. Zariah was seated in a chair and waited while Hermione and Audrey picked out a dress for her to wear. Zariah was planning her escape when Audrey came back in with a dark purple floor length satin dress. "Here put this on, it should fit."

Zariah took the dress and laid it over the chair she had been sitting in. She took off her dress and put on the other one as Audrey tossed the other in a corner. Zariah turned around to look in the mirror and had to admit this dress did look better. "There it's yours mum didn't like to color on me, something about too dark for my complexion."

"I think she looks much better in this one."

Zariah rolled her eyes at her friends and they made their way back down the stairs to the dining room for the meal. Zariah sat next to Hermione and was startled when Harry sat down next to her. The meal was served a few minutes later. Hermione elbowed her and said, "Did you see the dress Audrey's mother is wearing?"

Zariah shook her head and looked down the table past Harry to see Ms. Thompson wearing a floral print dress that reminded her of the couch covers in the parlor. "Looks like she's wearing the couch covers. Where does she buy dresses like that?"

Hermione shrugged and they continued eating. Zariah was reaching across the table for her glass of water when her napkin fell on the floor. She pushed out her chair and squatted at the end of the table to get it. She ended up putting her hand on Harry's knee to steady herself while making her way back into her seat. "Sorry."

She watched Harry nod his head out of the corner of her eye and returned to picking at her food. The end of the meal could not come quick enough. It was then time to head to the ballroom to mingle and dance. Zariah avoided quite a few people and made her way to the now covered garden outside. She had grabbed a fur coat out of the closet and hung it on the chair by the door inside the garden just in case she happened to need it. She was smelling the red roses when she heard the click of the door. Turning around with her wand raised she found Harry. "Mr. Potter, so nice to see you."

He looked flustered at finding her, as if he had been looking for a hiding place himself. "I... um don't care much for dancing."

Zariah nodded her head and continued down the path. He followed behind her a few paces back. She stopped to touch the orchid petals and he caught up with her. She looked up under her lashes and noticed he was looking at her. She could feel her cheeks heat up and turned to walk down the path again. He kept pace with her this time. She sat down on the bench and watched the stars that were peeking out of the clouds. Small snowflakes started to fall on the glass roof of the garden. She noticed her fingers were really close to Harry's on the bench. She heard the door open and close. "Zariah why do you always disappear when mum is looking for you?"

Zariah watched as Audrey walked towards them. She handed Zariah a small gift and said, "From mum and dad. I'm glad you are enjoying the heated garden. Don't forget to say goodbye before you decide to leave."

Zariah sighed and took the gift, while watching Audrey walk away. Opening the small box she found a bracelet and earrings with diamonds and emeralds all over. She handed it to Harry and said, "Here give this to Weasley to give to Hermione."

"You aren't going to keep it?"

Zariah shook her head and said, "I have no real use for them and have way too much jewelry like that anyway."

She watched him put the box inside his coat pocket. "I guess I will say my goodbyes and head home."

Zariah stood up at the same time Harry did and they walked to the door back inside. Together they made their way into the ballroom. She found Hermione, Audrey, Draco and Audrey's parents and said goodbye to them before making her way to the front door. She was closing the front door behind her while tugging on her coat when someone grabbed the door. She let go and Harry stepped onto the porch. "I'll walk you to the end of the driveway."

Zariah nodded her head and started walking down the curved driveway. At the end of the drive where the wall of hedges started she turned to Harry and said, "Thank you for walking with me, goodbye Potter."

Before he could say anything she apparated to her house. She decided to take a bath before bed.

The next morning found Zariah in her shop doing inventory. She was packing up a few books that a customer had ordered online when the bell over the door sounded. Looking up she found Harry dusting snow off his coat. "I just thought I'd see if you needed some help today."

"Just going through inventory and packing boxes for shipping. I suppose you can pack the last two boxes while I finish up with the inventory. "

Zariah frowned as she gave him the list and showed him where everything was. She left him at the front of the store and made her way upstairs. She was coming back down the stairs when she collided with Harry. The notebook she was carrying clattered down the stairs as Harry grabbed a hold of her to keep her from the same fate. "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head and moved away from him. "Thank you."

"I finished packing the boxes."

Zariah walked back to the front of the store. "Can you help me take them to the post office?"

"Sure."

Zariah grabbed her gloves and coat and put them on before grabbing one of the boxes. She locked the store and together they walked across town to drop off the packages. Snow was beginning to fall harder as they made their way back to the shop. Zariah let the both of them in and said, "I guess we should close up for the day before it gets too bad out there. Um...thank you for stopping by."

She watched him nod his head and leave before grabbing the pile of papers and laptop and making her way back home.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I hope that it's not too confusing with the jumps I have in places, but I have loads of stuff to get to and don't really want the story to be too long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. I do own my own characters.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

June came with Hermione graduating school and holding a party to celebrate her accomplishment. Zariah was a little hesitant at going since she had not seen or heard from Hermione since the party Audrey had thrown for Christmas. She had not seen Harry either since the Monday after that party, not that it mattered to her one way or the other. She knocked on the door to Hermione's flat and waited to be let in. Audrey answered the door and Zariah walked inside. "I just came by to drop off a little gift for Hermione."

Audrey frowned and took the gift from her while Zariah turned and left. The next day she decided to garden and was outside with her fingers in the dirt when a car pulled up in her driveway. She didn't recognize it, but did recognize the girl that got out of the driver's side. Hermione came walking up the path followed by Audrey. "Always doing dirty work aren't we Zariah. Mum would have a fit if she saw you gardening the Muggle way."

Zariah stood up brushing the dirt off her hands. "Your mum would have a fit over everything I do. So to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit for?"

Hermione said, "We wanted to start discussing some wedding stuff. Harry and Ron are on their way."

"Sure come in we can sit out on the deck since it's such a nice day."

Zariah picked up her tools and led the way inside. She wasn't really looking forward to Harry and Ron coming over. She answered the door when they arrived and led the way to the deck where Audrey and Hermione were set up at the table. She sat down on the other side of Audrey forcing Harry to sit across from her and next to Ron. Hermione started out the conversation with the date of the wedding. "Ron and I were thinking the fourteenth of May next year. Mum wants me to have the wedding at St. Mary's Parish since my aunt goes there for church. We are not sure about anything else and brought a bunch of brochures."

Audrey said, "Sounds wonderful are there any places near the church that can be used as a reception place?"

Hermione rifled through a few of the brochures and handed a little stack to Audrey. Zariah browsed them while Audrey was looking at them. Zariah grabbed one that Audrey had finished looking at and said, "I think this would be a great place to have the reception. The arches are beautiful and everything is so green in the pictures."

Zariah handed the brochure of Slaugham Place to Hermione so she could look at it. "I'm going to go get something to drink anyone want anything?"

Zariah stood up and went inside after waiting to hear what everyone wanted. She was pulling out some butterbeer when the door opened and Harry walked in. She ignored him while pulling out the cups and filling them. Zariah sighed and turned to glance at him. He looked slightly disheveled and there were slightly purple spots under his eyes. He looked tired to her, like he had been up all night for a week. "Can you take these out to everyone; I'll get some cauldron cakes."

He took the drinks on the tray from her without saying a word. She was arranging the cakes on another tray when he came back in. "Where's the bathroom?"

She pointed out of the kitchen and said, "Turn left at the doorway and it's all the way at the end of the hall."

Zariah watched him leave and made her way back to the others. Harry came back out a few minutes later and Hermione got up, gathering her stuff. "I think we made some good progress. We'll get together later for more after I make some phone calls."

Zariah nodded her head and walked everyone to the front door. She was making her way to the kitchen with Maeve when someone knocked at the door. Frowning she turned around to answer it, finding Harry standing on her doorstep. "Yes Mr. Potter can I help you?"

She folded her arms over her chest and waited for him to say something. He handed her a slightly aged photo that had been dog eared at one corner. "I found this in the Black house, figured you would want it."

She looked at the scrawled handwriting that was her name and the name of Sirius and flipped the picture over. She looked at the man that was holding a squirming infant in his arms. He looked rather uncomfortable holding her. Zariah nodded her head and looked back at Harry. "Thank you, I didn't really know him. Bellatrix didn't really discuss Sirius at all, except to say he was a Muggle lover and disowned by the family."

Zariah put the picture on the table by the door and said, "Well thank you for that Mr. Potter, anything else?"

"Do you remember the Animagus spell?"

Zariah frowned at the randomness in his question. "Sure, we learned about it in third year why?"

"Can I come in?"

Zariah nodded her head and followed him into the living room. He stood in front of the fireplace and she sat on the couch waiting for him to elaborate on his question about the Animagus spell. He looked torn about something like he wanted to just walk out of the room. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in more places. "Can you teach me?"

Zariah's eyes widened at his question. "What makes you think I can actually cast the spell and have it work?"

He gave her the quit playing with me look and she sighed. "Why do you...never mind better if I don't know. It's not an easy thing to learn, but I guess the boy that could cast a full corporeal Patronus by the age of thirteen should be able to grasp the concept and be able to change right? But I am not going to change into anything for you."

"Why?"

"You have the audacity to ask me why, what with you being in the Auror department training to become an Auror. Stupidity does not become you Mr. Potter."

She watched as his green eyes brightened a little as an idea came to him. "You're an unregistered Animagus?"

Zariah rolled her eyes at him and said, "So now what, are you going to write me up and take me to Azkaban?"

Harry shook his head and sat down in the chair at the end of the coffee table. "Are you going to register Potter?"

He looked at her thoughtfully before answering. "No I am not going to register."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "I guess I can try to teach you. I am not making any promises."

"Can I see what you turn into?"

Zariah shrugged and said, "Maybe at some point. I suppose I should get my books on the subject so we can go over them."

Zariah got up and walked out of the room followed by Ash. She went upstairs to the room she had designated as the library and pulled two books from the shelf. She made her way back down to the living room and handed them to Harry. "You can borrow them for a while if you want."

Harry nodded his head and stood up to take them from her. "When did you want to start practicing?"

"Weekends would probably be better what with the shop taking over most of my time during the week. I can have Tomas run the shop on the weekends if need be."

Harry nodded his head and said, "I'll be in touch then."

Zariah walked him to the door and muttered under her breath as she was walking away from the door, "I won't hold my breath for you to contact me."

She did not see or hear from Harry till two days before Hermione's birthday. She had avoided his birthday in July by feigning she was sick. Hermione and she had kept in touch by owl and regular post about the wedding in May. They were supposed to go dress shopping for Hermione and the other girls this Saturday. So when he showed up on her doorstep Friday, she thought something might have been wrong with Hermione. Zariah was at the shop closing up and discussing the few things that needed to be done with Tomas when he showed up. Zariah sighed when she noticed him and thanked Tomas for the help. She noticed that Harry was giving Tomas an appraising look as the other boy left. "Can I help you Potter?"

She tucked the few black curls that had escaped her bun behind her ear as she looked at him with icy blue eyes.

"I started to practice, but training got in the way so I stopped that. I was going to get a hold of you but was busy."

Zariah just nodded her head and watched him. "Are you available this weekend?"

"No Harry I have to go dress shopping with Hermione this weekend and then Sunday is her birthday party."

"I completely forgot about that. She had mentioned shopping for something, but I was talking with Ron and she was chatting with Ginny. Can we try now?"

Zariah sighed and looked at the clock above the door. "I suppose I can close an hour early. Let me get my things from the office and the cats loaded up."

She made her way into the office and packed up the few things she needed to finish some invoices. She gathered the cat carriers and brought everything down to the front of the shop. Maeve and Ash were waiting for her and climbed into their carriers. She handed one of them to Harry and grabbed her bag before stepping outside to lock the door. They walked in silence to her house, letting the cats out as soon as she shut the door. She took off her coat and hung it in the closet while removing her shoes. "Make yourself at home. Did you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks."

"I'll meet you in the room off the kitchen then."

She walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink for herself and entered the room, finding Harry seated on the couch. She sat down on the armchair at the other end of the table by the couch. She had her wand resting on her lap as she put her cup on the table. Picking it up she said, "Alright Harry what have you learned so far?"

"That on first try it did not work out so well, actually it didn't work at all. I've skimmed the books and have an understanding of how it is supposed to work, but it's just not working."

"Alright let's try it."

She watched as he stood up and pulled out his wand and tried to perform the spell. He shrugged as nothing happened. "Maybe you're not meant to be an Animagus."

"How long did it take you to learn the spell?"

"I learned it in two days by necessity Potter, to escape my mother when she escaped Azkaban. If it didn't work for me I would have had to find a different way to escape her."

"They made you a Death Eater didn't they?"

"Of course Potter were you expecting any different from the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. I served him till they attacked Hogwarts just like Draco and his family. Any other questions about my sordid family you'd like to know?"

She watched him blush and duck his head. "Where were you when the fighting happened?"

"When Potter, be more specific. Before you and the Dark Lord began dueling I was on my way to kill Bellatrix and after you started I was running from Rodolphus."

"Where is your father, they never found him?"

"Like I told your head of department I have no idea where he is I have no desire to contact him and I hope he died in a hole somewhere. Let's see anything else I left out? I am no longer a Death Eater and I don't have any contact with any known current Death Eaters. The Malfoy's are reformed and have no desire to restart any activities. I don't avidly practice dark magic but will if threatened or if I find a need."

"Thank you and I am sorry. When did you get a new handle on your wand?"

"When the bottom half broke and was never found I went to Mr. Olivander and he replaced it with Ebony. I think it adds a beautiful effect with the Alder."

Harry nodded his head and Zariah said, "I see you have had yours repaired."

"Yeah I did. Is yours the same core?"

Zariah frowned as she answered. "Yes it is Potter."

"Dragon heart string and phoenix feather, right?"

"I am surprised you remember. Why are we talking about mundane stuff?"

Harry shrugged and Zariah got up to refresh her tea. She noticed that he followed her into the kitchen. She moved past him to get to the cupboard where the tea was and he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him. He reached out and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. She was glad she was not holding anything since she was sure she would have dropped it. Zariah looked up at him with what she was sure was a puzzled look. He leaned towards her and kissed her. He moved away from her and said, "I should go, see you at Hermione's birthday then."

Zariah just nodded her head and watched him walk away. It took her a moment to realize he was gone and to snap out of the daze she was in. Cursing him under her breath she made her way into the living room to watch some television before heading to bed.

The next morning Zariah pulled a simple long sleeve blue dress out of the closet and put it on in the hopes of making trying on dresses much easier. She was waiting on the porch by ten when Hermione drove up. She got into the back seat and vaguely listened to Ginny and Hermione talk. They stopped to pick up Luna then made their way back to London to shop for dresses. Zariah was very quiet through the whole ordeal she did not really say much unless spoken to. Ginny kept giving her dirty looks and haughty stares. Hermione had them try on at least thirty dresses and visit five shops before they headed to the next one after a quick lunch.

They entered the next dress shop and Zariah sat on one of the couches while Hermione went dress hunting. She came back with five more dresses for each girl to try on. Zariah made her way to the dressing room and hoped that a dress was in here that Hermione absolutely loved. After turning down the first four Hermione finally decided on the fifth dress that Zariah was wearing. It was a full length dark purple chiffon dress with a v-neck and empire waist with a satin bodice and rhinestone buttons down the back. Zariah sat down on the couch next to Hermione after changing clothes while she waited on Luna and Ginny. Hermione frowned at each of the next dresses the two girls came out with and said, "I feel like I am never going to find a dress. Zariah you pick something."

"Sure Hermione."

Zariah got up and hesitantly browsed through the dress racks. She found a pretty purplish red full length chiffon one shoulder dress that had a small flower at the shoulder. Taking it and one other dress to Hermione she sat and waited to see if her ideas would be shot down. Hermione watched as both girls came out wearing one of the dresses and liked the one shoulder purplish red dress that Luna had on best. Ginny looked a little miffed at the dress selection but both girls went to change. Each girl purchased the dress that Hermione wanted and they made their way back to the car. "I figure each girl can do the alterations themselves if need be right?"

"Of course Hermione, when are we shopping for your dress?" said, Zariah.

"I was thinking maybe this following weekend if no one has plans."

Zariah watched as each girl nodded their heads. As Hermione put the car into drive she said, "Well it's after four I suppose we should get everyone back home."

By the time Zariah was dropped off at her house it was after six. She made her way into the bedroom to deposit the dress before making her way downstairs to make herself some dinner. She put a small casserole in the oven to heat up and decided to watch some television to kill the time. Maeve meowed at her and looked towards the front door. Zariah frowned when her doorbell rang. She went to answer it and found Harry standing on her doorstep. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

Zariah held the door open for him so he could walk in. Locking the door she turned around and noticed he was walking into the room off the kitchen, where she had been a minute ago. The timer on the oven dinged and she sighed as she walked to the kitchen. She took the food out of the oven and set it on the stove. Being polite she asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"No I haven't."

She took down two plates and spooned out the food. Grabbing two forks she made her way into the room handing Harry a plate as she passed him on the couch. "How was dress shopping?"

"About as much fun as being tortured. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Harry shrugged and pretended to be engrossed by the movie that was showing. "Ron had mentioned that Hermione was going to be over after she dropped you guys off and I figured I didn't really want to be there."

"So you came here, you'll have to excuse the same question but why come here?"

"Figured you'd be home and we can talk right?"

"Sure Potter."

Zariah took her empty plate back to the kitchen and was putting the food away when he came in. She started to fill up the sink with some water to do the few dishes. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge."

He stood on the other side of the sink and watched as she washed dishes. Zariah handed him the wet dishes to dry and showed him where to put them. After they finished she made her way back to the couch. Harry seated himself next to her. She pushed a few strands of curls behind her ear and turned to face him slightly. "So Potter what did you want to talk about?"

"I…well."

He reached over and put his hand against her cheek before leaning towards her. He kissed the corner of her mouth before tilting her head a little bit and kissing her on the lips. He pulled away from her and they sat there looking at each other. She was sure her cheeks were just as pink as his. He stood up suddenly and said, "I have to go."

Zariah watched him leave with a frown on her face. She went to lock the door then made her way to bed, muttering about guys that seemed to like snogging and leaving. The next morning she woke and wrapped the few little gifts she had for Hermione's birthday. At about four in the afternoon she made her way over to Harry and Ron's flat for the party they were having there. Ron let her in and showed her to the living room, where she deposited the gifts on the table and sat in the corner of the room by the window. Ginny and Luna were on one of the couches chatting in whispers. She spotted Harry and Ron in the kitchen. Hermione came from the hallway with Audrey in tow. Audrey waved at her while taking a seat next to Luna. Hermione sat on the other empty loveseat in the room. Harry and Ron came out with plates of food and set them on the table. Zariah was contemplating leaving when Ginny came sauntering over while everyone was getting food. "I don't know what you're playing at but leave Harry alone. He deserves so much better than you."

Zariah narrowed her eyes and was about to respond when Ginny abruptly left to get food. Hermione came over to sit next to Zariah. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing I and the little twit can't work out. I should go; I'm causing you enough trouble by being here. Have a great birthday Hermione."

Zariah left before Hermione could respond. She made her way to the book shop to do some last minute prep for the inventory when someone knocked at the door. She glanced at the clock and figured it had to be at least two hours since she had left Hermione's party. She parted the curtain at the door and found Harry standing there. She opened the door to let him in. "I brought you some cake."

She nodded her head and frowned as her stomach chose that moment to growl in protest of not eating. "Have you eaten dinner?"

She shook her head and grabbed the list off the counter. "We can go to dinner if you want."

She shook her head again which prompted a sigh from him. Her eyes widened when he grabbed the list from her hand and set it on the counter. He grabbed her hand, locked the door, and apparated them to a restaurant that overlooked the ocean. She leaned against him for a minute before turning to face him. "Are you out of your mind, do you realize you could have killed me?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and led her inside. She was aware of being sorely under dressed for a fancy restaurant. Harry leaned in closer to her as they were led to a table by the window. "Stop looking like you shouldn't be here, people are starring."

"Did you ever think that they might be starring because we are not exactly dressed for a place like this?"

They each took their seats and Zariah glanced over the menu. "Are you sure we can pay?"

He nodded his head and browsed the menu. "Order whatever you want."

They ordered when the waiter came back. Zariah was gazing out the window watching the waves crash on the beach when he took her hand and placed a small box in it. She frowned at him and slowly opened it, revealing a necklace with a sapphire in the middle of a ring of small diamonds. Handing it back to him she shook her head and said, "It's lovely but I can't accept this Harry."

He took the box and removed the necklace before standing up and walking around the table to stand behind her chair. He put the necklace around her neck, leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering, "Thank you for calling me Harry."

Zariah was flustered by the time the food arrived. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal. When the check came, Zariah tried to pay for her half but he would not let her. They left the restaurant and wandered around the area before finding a secluded spot to apparate. He left her standing near the counter in the book shop. She sighed and made her way home. The rest of the week followed much the same. Harry would stop by on her way home, take her to dinner and then kiss her goodnight. She was sure she was making it all up as Saturday came and she showered and dressed for a day of dress shopping with Hermione.

Zariah arrived at Hermione's place and they went to meet up with the other two girls at the first dress shop. "I haven't heard from you in a while, are things going okay?"

"Things are fine Hermione, I've just been busy that's all."

"New jewelry I see, so who's the new guy?"

Zariah fingered the sapphire around her neck as she contemplated telling Hermione who it was. "I think I can guess with a few clues from Ron, I have decided that you and Harry must be seeing each other."

"How do you figure?"

"Ron says that Harry has been going out every night and coming home late. They are not on a case or doing any training so it has to be a girl. I know you don't wear much in the way of jewelry and by the way you are still wearing the other necklace from Harry with this one I think it must be the same person."

"Hermione…I can…never mind it's complicated."

Hermione smiled at her and said, "So Audrey is planning a birthday party for you."

Zariah groaned as they got out of the car at the first shop. "I suppose I can be tortured by a party. Let's find you a dress."

They entered the shop to find Ginny and Luna browsing the racks. Ginny turned when they entered and handed a small stack of dresses to Hermione to try on. "Here I picked some for you to try on."

Hermione took the dresses and made her way to the dressing room with a sales lady. Luna and Ginny sat down on the couch to wait for Hermione while Zariah wandered the racks browsing.

"I have great news Hermione. Fleur is pregnant; I think she said her due date is around your wedding though."

Hermione peaked her head out of the curtain she was changing behind and frowned. "I hope her and Bill will be able to make it."

Ginny shrugged and Hermione ducked back inside, coming out a few minutes later in a high necked dress with lace sleeves and ruffles down the skirt. Zariah had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Ginny looked pleased with her first dress selection. Luna piped up as Hermione stood there looking at herself. "I don't think this is it Hermione, let's try another one."

Hermione went back into the dressing room and came back out a few minutes later in a different dress. This one was plain with slight gathering in the skirt and a boat neckline with long sleeves. Ginny had a smile on her face and said, "Hermione this one is it, just think of how you can accessorize it."

"I don't know Ginny the sleeves are kind of tight and it's just too plain."

Ginny huffed a bit and folded her arms across her chest. "I thought it suited you, it was really pretty."

Hermione ducked her head and went back to the dressing room. Ginny turned to Luna and began to furiously whisper to her. Hermione came back out dressed in her regular clothes and walked through the racks pulling out a few dresses. After a few minutes Hermione was back out in a dress of her choosing. As she was turning to look at herself in the mirror Ginny said, "I think the neckline of the dress is too low. We don't want Ron drooling and incoherent at the wedding. It's a wedding not a dance where you're going to pick up men Hermione."

Hermione sighed and ducked her head and retreated to the dressing room. Zariah was about to say something to Ginny when Hermione came out in her regular clothes. Silently the four girls trooped to the car where Hermione and Ginny had a slightly heated whispered discussion. Zariah got into Hermione's car and waited while Hermione got in a few minutes later. "So where are we all going now?"

"Ginny and Luna are going home. I am determined to find a decent dress I like."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "You shouldn't let her push you around like that. It's your wedding not hers."

"She's my friend, not to mention Ron's little sister."

"So what she wasn't being that supportive of what you wanted."

Hermione pulled up to the next dress shop and they got out of the car. Zariah followed Hermione inside and sat on the couch while Hermione and the sales lady browsed the racks. Hermione came out in her first dress that made her look way too short due to the full skirt. "I don't think so, I want to look tall not short and dumpy."

Hermione laughed a little and went back into the dressing room. It took Hermione an hour in the dressing room before she would come back out. "Zariah close your eyes I want it to be a surprise. I think this one is it."

Zariah closed her eyes and waited as she heard Hermione walk over to the pedestal. "Okay you can look now."

Zariah noticed how Hermione kept looking at herself in the mirror and had a smile on her face before looking at the dress. It was an A-line strapless lace dress that had a crumb-catcher neckline and a corseted back. "I think it is the one Hermione. It was made for you."

Hermione ducked her head and smiled more while admiring herself. Zariah went to the accessory side of the store and found a beautiful black and dark purple net fascinator with black and purple feathers at one side with a rhinestone in the center of the feathers. She brought it to Hermione and placed it in her hair. "I think that completes the look, but I'm unsure of the colors."

"Your colors are purples and greens. I think that ties into the color scheme."

Zariah leaned in closer to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Besides you can always change the colors, I mean you are a witch right."

Hermione nodded her head before going to change. They left the store after paying for the dress and veil. "Ginny's going to be upset that you went shopping without her."

Hermione shrugged and they got into the car. "Shall we see what the boys are up to?"

Zariah just nodded her head knowing Hermione would just drive over there anyway. They dropped her dress off at her place before continuing to Harry and Ron's flat. Ron answered the door when Hermione knocked. "Have you and Harry eaten yet?"

Ron shook his head as he let them in. "Perfect, Zariah be a dear and entertain Harry while Ron and I get some food."

Before Zariah could protest Hermione was pushing Ron out the door. She decided to sit on the couch rather than snoop around the place for Harry. She was standing at the window when someone cleared their throat behind her. She turned around and found Harry in nothing but a pair of pants drying his hair. "I thought I heard talking, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They...um...went to get food."

"That was probably a good idea since I haven't convinced Ron to go shopping yet."

He left her standing there and disappeared down the hallway. "Did you guys find Hermione a dress?"

She followed him a little ways down the hall so she wouldn't have to yell at him. "Yes we did."

She stood in his doorway watching him rummage for a shirt in the dresser. "It's fine if you come in."

She shook her head and waited for him to finish. He put on a shirt while walking towards her. She backed up a bit as he took her hand pulling her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips before leading her back into the living room area. He had her sit down on the couch while he went into the kitchen. "Did you want something to drink?"

"Sure whatever is fine."

The front door opened and Hermione trekked in carrying a few sacks. Ron followed behind her closing the door. "We bought stuff for sandwiches."

Zariah helped Hermione unload everything and get out the plates and utensils. "Make your sandwiches."

Zariah took the soda from Harry and made her way back to the living room to wait for the crowd to die down. When it was just Hermione left in the kitchen she got up and made her sandwich and helped put things away. She sat down next to Harry and watched as Hermione sat next to Ron. "So Ron and I visited the site of the reception and it is absolutely perfect. We decided on orchids for the flowers. The church has our date scheduled. They want us to get together and do a rehearsal of the ceremony so we are familiar with what is going on. There is so much that still needs done however."

Ron had taken Hermione's hand to try to calm her down. "It'll get done 'Mione."

Zariah finished her food and made her way into the kitchen to put her plate in the sink. "Well thank you for lunch I should be going."

She apparated to her house, startling Ash in the process.

Zariah managed to avoid anyone for the next couple of months till her birthday arrived. She was sitting at home reading a book when the doorbell rang. She opened it and found Hermione standing there. "Hermione what a nice surprise can I help you with anything?"

"Oh cut the surprise act Zariah, you knew I was going to be here. Audrey is having that party for you and she wanted me to make sure that you arrived."

Zariah sighed and let Hermione in. "What does the queen wish her royal subject to wear?"

"I believe she said a nice flattering dress."

She trekked upstairs to her bedroom followed by Hermione and they spent the next half hour going through her closet. Hermione pulled out a long black halter style dress and handed it to her. Zariah went into her bathroom to change clothes and apply a little makeup. Coming back out she found Hermione holding Ash. "Shall we go then?"

Hermione nodded her head and Zariah grabbed her bag and cloak before they headed out. They arrived at Audrey's parents' house and were let inside by the house elf. Audrey found them a couple seconds later and hugged Zariah. "Lovely dress Zariah thank you for deciding to come."

She was tugged into the hideous parlor where Draco, Harry, and Ron were all seated. Zariah was promptly seated next to Harry which earned her raised eyebrows from her cousin. "So this is it we'll have dinner in a few minutes, then open gifts, and then watch a movie."

Audrey smiled and took a seat next to Draco. "So Hermione how is the wedding planning going?"

"Great, we have decided on the invitations and what will be served at dinner."

The house elf chose that moment to announce that dinner was ready. They trekked into the informal dining room and were seated. Zariah zoned out through much of dinner vaguely listening to Hermione and Audrey talk about wedding planning. She did happen to catch the eye of Draco who mouthed the words 'I want to talk to you.' She just smiled and pushed the food around her plate. After dinner they made their way to the entertainment room upstairs to hand out gifts. Zariah opened each of them and made the appropriate comments to each person hoping Audrey did not notice she was not paying that much attention. She was seated next to Harry during the movie.

She was vaguely watching the movie when Harry took her hand. He gently traced the few scars on the back of her hand. By the time the movie ended she could not tell what had happened during it. He let go of her hand as Audrey turned on the lights. "So who's ready for dessert?"

"Sounds great Audrey."

After having the house elf bring them dessert Zariah said her good byes and made her way home for the night. She changed into her pajamas and was putting away the few gifts she got when the doorbell rang. Sighing she opened the door to find Draco standing there. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit cousin?"

He stepped inside the house as she shut the door. "I just wanted to visit, is that a crime?"

Zariah just nodded her head and entered the living room. "Visiting at eight now I see instead of a decent hour of the day."

"So what's the deal with you and Potter?"

"Why do you ask my dear cousin?"

"I noticed how Audrey kept seating you next to him."

"Maybe she's trying to play matchmaker. I could really care less about where I sit as long as it's not next to Weasley."

Draco nodded his head and said, "I suppose I should go. I'll talk to Audrey about it and tell her you aren't interested in him, you aren't right?"

Zariah shrugged her shoulders and walked him to the front door. "Good night cousin."

She closed and locked the door as he left. No sooner had she sat down on the couch to turn on the television did the doorbell ring again. She got up and found Harry standing there. "Potter, to what do I owe a visit?"

"I wanted to give you your real birthday present. I figured you'd have enough explaining to do to Malfoy that if I gave you this gift you'd have loads more."

Zariah let him in and walked into the living room sitting down on the couch. She folded her legs under her as he sat down next to her. He handed her a small box, inside was a charm bracelet with a dragon and a phoenix on it. "Thank you, it's pretty."

He helped her put it on. "You can add more to it if you like. I should go; I just came over to give that to you."

He stood up to go and she followed him to the door. He turned to face her and took her hand pulling her closer. She looked up at him and he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I was thinking we could have dinner tomorrow."

She nodded at him while frowning. "Dinner tomorrow, sure I'm at the book shop till four."

"I'll see you at five then."

Zariah nodded her head and he kissed her again before leaving. Locking up after him she made her way back into the living room with the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. The next morning Zariah showered and made her way to the book shop with her kitties in tow. She was busy cataloging some new books that had come in when Harry entered the shop. Looking at the clock she frowned as it was only four. "Something came up at work and I'll have to take a rain check for dinner."

Zariah nodded her head and watched him leave. She packed up her kitties and made her way home to watch a movie and find her own dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I apologize for the late posting. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, that I did not catch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places from Harry Potter; all rights are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do own any characters I make up (Zariah, Audrey, etc.)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next five and a half months passed without a word from Harry. Hermione kept her busy with wedding planning. Of course it helped that Ron was also gone without a word to Hermione. Both Harry and Ron made an appearance on the second of May to reassure Hermione that they would be home before the wedding and to see the birth of Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Four days before the wedding found Zariah in her living room with a sleeping Hermione. She had slipped Hermione a sleeping potion so she could get some work done. Zariah glanced up from the couple lists she had in her hands as the doorbell rang. Zariah tucked away the few stands of curls that had escaped her messy bun before getting up to answer the door. She opened it to find Harry and Ron standing there. "Good you can take Hermione home and put her to bed."

She led the way into the living room taking a seat on the loveseat. "What did you do to her?"

"Relax Weasley; I just gave her a sleeping potion. She'll wake up in the morning refreshed. Tell her things are being handled, not that it will help any."

Ron nodded his head and picked Hermione up before turning to Harry. "You coming mate?"

Zariah glanced at the exchange between the two of them. "I'll be home in a little bit. I wanted to talk to Zariah about something."

Ron shrugged and left while Zariah continued scanning the lists in front of her, making blue check marks next to the red ones. Hermione wanted everything double checked before Saturday. She was aware of Harry watching her as he sat down in the chair across the table from the loveseat she was in. She finished her last list and gathered everything into a neat pile before placing all the papers into the folder on the table. She walked past him and made her way into the kitchen to check on the roast in the oven and start water for tea. "Did you care to discuss something Potter or are you going to stand in the doorway?"

Zariah turned to face him before pulling two tea cups out of the cupboard. He shook his head at her and sat down at the kitchen table. When the water was ready she made them tea and set both cups on the kitchen table before taking out the roast. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

Zariah nodded her head and pulled the potatoes out of the refrigerator and warming them with a spell. She pulled out the salad she had chopped before making gravy. She sliced the meat and had him take down the plates and get out the silverware. They made their plates and sat down at the table to eat. "You're getting better with cooking."

"It's something I have found I like doing. I figured since I was so good at potions, cooking should be easy enough and the cookbooks are easy to use. I am thinking however of finding a house elf, just don't tell Hermione. I could use the help with cleaning this large house."

Maeve watched them from the window perch at the other end of the kitchen. They finished eating and Zariah put everything away before washing dishes. She heard him turn on the television in the living room and sighed. "What am I going to do with him Maeve? I could murder him, but I think someone might miss him."

Maeve yawned while Ash sauntered into the kitchen, sniffed his bowl and gave a loud protest at it being empty. "Yes Ash food will be coming."

She finished drying the last dish and fed both cats before making her way into the living room. Zariah made to walk by Harry on the couch, but he grabbed her hand pulling her next to him. Sighing she sat down and stared at the screen. "I'm sorry for not being here and for not being able to tell you where I was."

"It's fine, Hermione and I figured it was work related since she didn't see either of you at the Ministry."

"We didn't mean to leave you both to finish planning the wedding."

"Like I said it's fine and everything has been double and triple checked. Hermione and I are going down there Friday to check things over and make sure everything has arrived and is ready for Sunday. Saturday she is expecting you and Weasley to arrive in time for the rehearsal at the church. The flowers are ready, the cake will be ready, the decorations will be ready and this stupid wedding will go off without a hitch."

"Was she really that bad?"

"If I hadn't of given her the sleeping potion tonight I was going to murder her. I don't think either of us has slept in the four days she's been over here finalizing everything."

She could feel him chuckle a little. Turning to face him she smacked him on the arm. "Don't you dare laugh at me Potter, I am not in the mood to be laughed at."

"I'm sorry Zariah. It is just that I know how Hermione is and it's nice not being on the receiving end for a change."

Zariah folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. He pushed her back around and snuggled her closer to him. They were in the middle of the second movie when Zariah noticed that Harry had fallen asleep. She got up and helped him to the guest bedroom. She pulled off his shoes and tucked him in before making her way to her own bed.

She awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast being made. She pulled on a robe over her tank top and pajama pants before making her way down the stairs. She entered the kitchen and found Harry cooking eggs in a pan on the stove. "I figured you would be gone before I got up."

He turned to face her and placed the eggs on the two plates he had out. "I wanted to thank you for letting me stay the night. I made pancakes as well."

She took the offered plate and placed three pancakes on it before sitting down at the table. Zariah watched as he brought over tea and syrup before bringing over his own plate. "Thank you for making breakfast."

"I was thinking we could have a picnic today and maybe see a movie, if you don't have other plans."

"I just have to head into the shop for a bit to make sure everything is ready for Tomas for the next few days."

"I can come in with you then we can go straight from there if you want."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "So who is cleaning the kitchen?"

"I'll do it, you shower and change."

Zariah left him in the kitchen and trekked up the stairs to shower. She was pulling on her jeans when Maeve entered the room. "It was your idea he cook wasn't it you sneaky cat."

Maeve just licked her paw and rubbed her face while lying on the bed. Zariah pulled on her flats and grabbed a sweater before heading back down the stairs. She found Harry waiting for her in the hallway by the front door. Together they walked to her book shop where Tomas had already unlocked and opened the door. She found him in the office packing a few orders. "I made a list of the orders that need to go out. I figure on Sunday you can just keep the shop closed and work for half a day Saturday if you want."

"Sure Miss Lestrange. Don't worry about the shop things will be fine."

Zariah nodded her head and made her way back down the stairs finding Harry where she had left him. "Ready to go?"

Zariah followed Harry out of the shop and they gathered picnic supplies from the house before heading to a nice spot by Ullswater Lake. As they seated themselves on a blanket she noticed there were a few sailboats on the water. They ate in silence, watching the birds and other wildlife they could see.

"So how are your cats doing?"

"They are doing fine."

She watched as he nodded his head and began packing up the few things that were out. "So why are we here?"

He shrugged and said, "It's a nice place to have a picnic."

"Why bring me here, there are plenty of other nice respectable girls to take places."

He looked at her as he stood up. She followed suit and he folded the blanket they were sitting on. "Like who?"

"Like the Weasley twit or any other girl that isn't me."

"She's seeing Dean again. Besides I like your company."

Zariah rolled her eyes at him and said, "What now Potter?"

"Shall we go to a movie or we can wander around London for a bit."

"I suppose we can see a movie."

They apparated to Harry's flat and dropped off the basket before heading out to see a movie. They left halfway through the movie and wandered around London for a bit. They were about to pass the Museum of London when Zariah pulled him towards the entrance. They spent the rest of the day wandering the exhibits. "How about we find a place to eat, I am starving?"

"Sure, did you have a place in mind Zariah?"

Zariah shrugged and looked around. "Let's try the London Wall Bar and Kitchen."

They found the place by the museum and were seated. The waiter took their order while they waited in silence for their food, Zariah glanced around the place. After dinner they left, making their way back to Harry's flat. "You can apparate from here."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "Thank you for a nice day."

She left before he could say anything. Zariah went about her bedroom packing the few things she was going to need for tomorrow and the wedding. She gathered the extra items for the cats before making her way into the bathroom for a relaxing bath. Maeve sauntered into the bathroom and perched on the sink watching her fill the tub. "Can I help you Maeve?"

Maeve meowed and jumped down before leaving the room with her tail and nose in the air. Zariah sighed and shook her head as Ash came streaking around the corner. She climbed into the tub as he jumped on the ledge and just about landed in the water. After a relaxing bath she decided to watch a bit of television before bed. She laid down on the couch in the living room and curled up with Ash. The shrill ring of the phone woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock as Hermione's voice filled the kitchen, informing her that she was leaving and would be there around ten. Zariah stretched and made her way upstairs to get dressed in jeans and a nice gray blouse. She grabbed her jacket, shoes, and luggage before making her way to the foyer. She placed her jacket over her bag and went to get the cat carriers and their small bag. She put on her shoes and watched television while waiting for Hermione to arrive.

The doorbell rang a little after ten. She answered it and found Hermione, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure let's get the bags into the car then we can load the kitties."

They loaded the two bags and came back to put the cats into the carriers and get them loaded into the back seat with Crookshanks. They stopped along the way to have a light lunch and let the cats out in the car to roam around and eat, before starting on their journey. By the time Hermione pulled the car into the parking lot of the bed and breakfast, it was a little after two and drizzly. Both girls unloaded the cats, the luggage, and made their way inside. They were shown to their room, where they unpacked their dresses and let the kitties have run of the room. Zariah set up the two litter boxes in the bathroom and put out food and water bowls by the windows for the three cats.

Hermione used that time to call the church and the reception site to confirm there would be someone available to show them around. "The man from the reception site will pick us up at the church to show us the area for the marquee."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "Shall we walk then since it looks like it's stopped raining for the time being?"

Hermione glanced out the window before nodding her head. Both girls grabbed their jackets before walking the two minutes to St. Mary's Church. A light rain began to fall as they entered the church. The reverend met with them and gave them an outline of the service that would be taking place Sunday. Since it was raining out they did not take a look at the grounds where some of the pictures would be taken. They said their goodbyes to the reverend as the man from Slaugham Place arrived to drive them to the reception site. Hermione was given a list of hotels where the reception could be held in case it decided to rain on Sunday. The catering staff would take care of all the arrangements if it was raining. They were shown the grounds were the reception site was to be even though it was drizzling again. They were then escorted back to the bed and breakfast.

Once back in the room Hermione sat at the small table near the window looking over the brochures for the hotels in the area. "I hope it does not rain on Sunday, I really do not want my reception in a hotel."

"I think the weather is supposed to be perfect that day, sunny and slightly warm. When are the boys and wedding party arriving?"

"Saturday morning the boys will be here and then the rest of the wedding party, including our parents will be here in the afternoon. I think we go to the church for the rehearsal at about four, and then out to dinner to celebrate."

Zariah nodded her head. "Is the rest of Weasley's family prepared for me being in your wedding party? After all I did try to curse a few."

"I told everyone that is coming and they seemed a little concerned, but I think they came around in the end. Just don't go pulling out your wand on anyone and things might go smoothly."

"Shall we go down for dinner then?"

Hermione nodded her head and sighed before tossing the brochures on the table and heading for the door behind Zariah. They had just entered the dining area of the restaurant onsite when Zariah noticed Ron sitting at one of the tables by himself. She elbowed Hermione in the side, interrupting her discussion with the hostess. "What Zariah?"

Zariah pointed in Ron's direction and waited for Hermione to notice him. "What's he doing here; he's not supposed to be here till tomorrow morning."

Hermione left Zariah standing there and made her way to where Ron was seated. Zariah felt someone touch her elbow and resisted the urge to pull out her wand in a public place. She turned slightly and saw it was Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron decided he wanted to surprise Hermione with a romantic dinner before the chaos of the wedding started tomorrow and they wouldn't have much alone time."

"Ah the weasel has a heart."

Harry took her arm and tugged her into the room to a separate table. "Be nice Zariah."

She smiled up at him as he held out her chair. "Oh but I am being nice Mr. Potter."

He seated himself across from her and they browsed the menu in front of them. They ordered their food. "Remind me why I am here and subjecting myself to the Weasley family?"

"Because Hermione is your friend."

"I like the way you say that, like you are not sure why we are friends. I still don't know how it happened. I can't believe I am sitting at the same table having a coherent conversation with the boy that Bellatrix swore the Dark Lord would kill."

"What was she like as a mother?"

"That's your question? I wouldn't really know she was sentenced to Azkaban when I was two. I was raised by the Malfoys till she escaped. Then she was a nightmare, training me during breaks to become the best Death Eater to please the Dark Lord. I do remember she was a woman who flew off the handle at the slightest thing. She'd torture me when she could not get the responses she wanted or when I was not fast enough to grasp a concept. Anything else you wish to know about my sordid family Mr. Potter?"

"What was Rodolphus like?"

Their food arrived and Zariah pushed her potatoes around before answering him. "He was sadistic, slow, and quite scary. He was a man that relied on a person misjudging him to be dumb and dimwitted before he showed his true colors."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Harry paid for their meal when they finished. "If the rain has stopped do you want to go for a walk?"

Zariah shrugged and said, "I suppose."

They exited the bed and breakfast to find the sky slightly cloudy and the sun just about gone. They walked in silence around the small town. The stars were starting to peek out of the darkening sky. She was a little startled when he took her hand and they continued their walk. She could just imagine what her cousin would say if he happened to see them together. "What was it like living with the Malfoys?"

"Why all the questions Potter?"

He shrugged and Zariah sighed. "I guess it was fine, they treated me like family and raised me the same as Draco. Although he did get away with more since he was their son. Anything else you wish to know?"

He shook his head and Zariah said, "I always figured you and the Weasley girl would be married by now, having a double wedding with Hermione."

"I guess we were in two different places."

"I suppose we should head back, it is getting a tad cold out."

They made their way back to the bed and breakfast. As Harry held the door open for her, Zariah felt chilled and turned to face across the street. Finding nothing there she entered the establishment closely followed Harry. "What happened?"

Zariah shrugged and said, "I don't know I just felt like something was watching us."

He walked her to the room she was sharing with Hermione and shyly kissed her before heading to his room he was sharing with Ron. Entering the room Zariah was grateful that Hermione was in the bathroom. She pulled her pajamas out of her bag and sat on the bed petting Ash when Hermione came out a few minutes later. "It was nice to have dinner with Ron. Did you and Harry have a nice time?"

"Sure."

Zariah slipped into the bathroom and showered before climbing back into the bed. Hermione turned on the television finding a movie on, they settled into bed to watch it.

"Where did you guys go afterward?"

"We went for a little walk around the town."

"That's nice, I'm glad you and Harry are seeing each other."

"I honestly couldn't tell you if we are or not, we have just been spending a lot of time together."

Hermione sighed at that and frowned, wishing her best friends would see things the way she saw them when she watched them together.

The next morning was spent calming Hermione down about the details of the wedding that had yet to be finished. By the time rehearsal came Hermione was a stressed out mess. She was waiting for Ginny to be done primping and swore that if no one was on time she was going to curse the lot of them. Zariah just smiled and nodded while Hermione paced the hallway of the church. Once Ron and his groomsmen were seated in the front pew on the right side of the altar the ceremony could begin. Hermione and her father entered first followed by Zariah, Ginny, and Luna. By the time they were done with going through the ceremony completely and a refresher it was a little after six. Hermione was pleased with everything going off just fine.

They packed themselves into their cars and drove to one of the hotels in the area to have a nice dinner with all the family. Zariah sat in the back next to Luna contemplating jumping out of the car and walking back to the bed and breakfast where she would not have to endure the stares. At their destination she was hanging back and hoping to avoid detection when Harry took her hand. "Come on it will be fine."

"How do you know? If you don't remember, I tried to kill some of these people. Plus I look an awful lot like my mother."

"So does her sister Andromeda, it will be fine. Come on before Hermione has a cow and comes searching for us."

They walked into the hotel and were shown to the small banquet hall. "I wouldn't know what Andromeda looks like. I've never seen pictures or met the woman."

Harry leaned over and whispered into her ear as they entered the room. "You'll like her."

Of course since they were one of the last people entering the room everyone looked in their direction. Harry squeezed her hand and led her inside the room. Zariah avoided most of the people looking in their direction and took her seat by Audrey with Harry seating himself on her other side. Dinner was served in courses with everyone chatting about family and the wedding. Zariah glanced around the table a few times to see who was there, but mostly kept to herself. Once they finished everyone got up to leave. Zariah was following Audrey when a woman stood in front of them. Zariah looked up and noticed the woman looked just like Bellatrix except for the light brown hair and the much kinder eyes. The woman took both of Zariah's hands in hers. "So this is my niece?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "Andromeda this is Zariah."

Zariah just stood there and looked at the woman that was her aunt. She was surprised to be enveloped into a hug by Andromeda a few minutes later. "I know what a harsh mistress my sister Bella was. I hope that this will be a new beginning for us."

Zariah stuttered out a thank you in response and nodded her head. She made promises to visit Andromeda to catch up on things. She was grateful when harry took her arm and they left the hotel. Everyone was gathered around their cars chatting when they came out. "See I told you it would be fine."

Zariah nodded her head and was making her way to Hermione's car when Harry was called over to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Zariah tried to continue to the car but he tugged her along after him. She was not looking forward to seeing Mrs. Weasley. After all Bellatrix had tried to kill Mrs. Weasley's daughter. She stood there in silence knowing that she was receiving stares from everyone else while she stood there with her hand linked to Harry's. While Harry and Mrs. Weasley chatted about how him and Ron were doing, Mr. Weasley turned to her and said, "I hear from Hermione that you are running a delightful bookshop in a primarily Muggle town. I would love to come for a visit."

Zariah looked surprised and just nodded her head as Hermione came over. "We should be going and getting ready for bed we have loads of primping to do tomorrow morning."

Hermione left them with that and Zariah started to follow her. "It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Zariah smiled in their direction and wiped her other hand on her jeans before heading to the car with Harry following behind her. She felt like she was going to faint and leaned against the car while Hermione said her goodbyes. Harry held the door open for her and she got in the backseat. He entered the car after her and they waited while Ron, Hermione, and Luna got in as well. Once back at the bed and breakfast Zariah made her way back to the room she was sharing with Hermione. She really did not want to watch Hermione and Ron snog by the car. She was startled when Harry took her hand and told herself to pay more attention to her surroundings. If Bellatrix had been there and caught her not paying attention it would have been torture for her in the dark.

She stopped at the door to the room and Harry tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She watched him walk away before entering the room and taking a seat on her bed. She always felt like she had butterflies in her stomach after he kissed her. Zariah frowned at Maeve and got up to make sure the cats had plenty of food and water. Hermione came in and locked the door before sitting down on her bed. Zariah grabbed her pajamas and was making her way to the bathroom when Hermione stood up and started pacing the floor. "Hermione everything is going to be fine. Everything is ready to go, the weather is going to be beautiful, and nothing else matters as long as you two get married."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Do you mind if I take a bath before you shower?"

"Sure, I'll just watch something and wait."

Zariah watched Hermione enter the bathroom and pulled on her pajamas before climbing into bed and turning on the television. She figured she would just shower in the morning since she had washed her hair in the morning. Maeve and Ash curled up on the other side of the bed while she watched a movie. A knock sounded on the door and Zariah looked to Maeve and Crookshanks first before grabbing her wand and heading to the door. She found Harry on the other side of the door. "I can't seem to sleep and Ron keeps mumbling while he sleeps. Did you want to go for a little walk?"

"Um...sure, just let me change and let Hermione know I'm heading out."

She closed the door and pulled on a sweater over her tank top and pulled on a pair of jeans before throwing on a pair of ballet flats. Standing on the other side of the bathroom door she yelled in to Hermione that she was going for a little walk and would be back in a bit. She heard Hermione say something about not staying out too late and left the room. Harry took her hand as she closed the door and they made their way outside. "So how is it living in Godric's Hollow?"

"Very quiet, I may see if the Ministry has anything I can do from home or something of that nature."

"I hear that Hogwarts has an opening for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can do that."

"That's just what I want to do, go back and teach kids in a very cursed position."

"I think you'd be a good teacher."

"Very unlikely Potter, I'd probably curse them if they didn't behave."

Harry laughed a little at that. "You could become an Auror."

"That is funny Mr. Potter. I highly doubt anyone on the team would welcome me into the department. Plus they would never trust me and I could never trust them."

They sat down on a bench and Zariah watched the scenery. Harry sat there tracing a few of the scars on her hand. She shivered a little because of the cold and the sensation of his fingers on the palm of her hand. "We should head back before Hermione sends out a search party for me."

The both got up and made their way back to the bed and breakfast. Harry left her at her door with a small kiss and walked away. Zariah opened the door and found Hermione watching television. "I suppose Harry came by then?"

Zariah nodded and grabbed her pajama bottoms and a new tank top before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. By the time she came out of the bathroom Hermione was asleep. Zariah turned off the television and climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, that right belongs to JK Rowling. I do own my own made up characters though.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zariah woke the next morning to Hermione frantically searching for her hair brush. Glancing at the clock she groaned when she saw it was a little after seven. "Hermione what are you mumbling about?"

"Oh Zariah I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just looking for my hair brush. I remember putting it into the bathroom yesterday and now I cannot seem to find the bloody thing."

"Try looking in your left hand."

Hermione ducked her head and sat down at the table. "I can't believe I've been looking for this since I got up and forgot that I picked it up on my way back in here."

"It's fine Hermione. I guess since I'm up we might as well have breakfast then."

Zariah went into the bathroom to change into a blue halter top dress and waited while Hermione changed before they headed to the dining area for breakfast. Zariah spotted Ginny and Luna seated at a table by the window. Ginny waved Hermione over and Zariah followed. "Hermione sit here, we'll have breakfast together then we can go do our hair and makeup if you want."

Hermione nodded her head and gestured Zariah to take a seat but Ginny spoke up. "The invitation is not extended to her."

Hermione looked like she was going to say something but Zariah shook her head and left the table muttering about stupid twits and not wanting to sit with the queen anyway. She sat at another table well away from Ginny and them browsing the menu and staring out the window when someone stood by the table and said, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Glancing up she noticed Harry and nodded her head. She happened a glance at the table Hermione was at and noticed Ginny was glaring at her. Zariah just smiled and waved at the girl. "What are you doing up so early Mr. Potter?"

"Ron woke me up an hour ago yelling about not being able to find Hermione's wedding ring, which he had given to me last night. What about you?"

"Hermione was looking for her hairbrush she was holding. I figured you would be sitting with Ginny and them."

They ordered their food a few minutes later. Ron came in followed by Seamus and Neville and they sat at their own table closer to Hermione and Ginny. "You should go sit with your friends, I'll be fine."

Harry just shook his head and dug into his food that the server brought out. "So why an Auror Potter, why not a professional Quidditch player?"

Harry just shrugged and smiled at her. She liked when he smiled and could remember watching him a few times in the Great Hall when they were in school. "Are you okay, you got that far away look going?"

"I'm fine Potter, no need to concern yourself."

"How many people are in the room?"

She frowned at him and said, "Four of your friends, one of mine, you, me, and the lovely couple in the corner to the left of us. The hostess stepped out a second ago to help someone and the server is in the kitchen. Why did you want to know?"

"Just testing a theory that's all."

Zariah sighed and finished eating. She glanced at the clock on the wall, telling her it was five minutes to nine. It was way too early to be up getting ready for a noon wedding. She frowned when she noticed Harry was staring at her. "What Potter?"

"I was just thinking you looked pretty."

Zariah shook her head at him and went to pay the bill, but he beat her to it. She stood up and made her way outside to wander around for a bit, vaguely aware of Harry next to her. She felt his fingers intertwine with hers and continued walking. She wished that she knew where he was going with this, but did not really want to ask. The church bell signaled ten so she turned them around and headed back to the bed and breakfast to get ready for the wedding. Harry left her at the door to the room and she entered inside. She was hoping to find Hermione in the bathroom, but she was nowhere in sight. Zariah glanced in the closet and found Hermione's dress gone and assumed she must be with Luna and Ginny.

She sat in front of the television for half an hour before she went into the bathroom to smooth any flyaway curls and frizz. She pulled out her dress and stepped into it pulling on a robe over top so she could do her makeup. She lined her eyes with black liner and put on a coat of mascara before dusting highlighter on strategic places to reflect the light. By the time she was done with her makeup she looked semi decent by her standards. Zariah pulled out a string of pearls that Audrey had given her for a past birthday and put them around her neck. She left on the bracelet Harry had given her and pinned a purple orchid into her hair. Hanging up the robe she gathered her silver ballet flats and made her way to Harry and Ron's room.

Ron opened the door and scowled at her before letting her in. Ron resumed his position in front of a mirror trying to tie his tie. Zariah refrained from laughing when Ron said, "Hey mate you have company and I hate wearing a bloody tie."

Zariah could not believe the words that came out of her mouth. "I can help if you want."

Ron turned to look at her with wide eyes before sighing and standing in front of her. She had her back to the bathroom door when Harry came out. She finished Ron's tie and turned to face Harry. "I didn't know where else to go since Hermione is with Luna."

Harry caught himself staring at her for a moment too long which resulted in a puzzled frown from Zariah. "I...um...sure we're almost done here then we were going to head over to the church. She can come with us right Ron?"

"Sure just bloody brilliant."

Zariah smiled at Harry and he almost dropped his shoes. Zariah sat down on the bed to wait while Harry tied his tie and Ron put on his shoes. Harry sat down next to her putting on his shoes. He noticed she smelled like cherry blossoms with a hint of peppermint. Ron stood by the door with a puzzled look on his face as he repeated, "Shall we go now?"

Zariah just nodded her head and followed Ron out the door. Harry followed after her, pulling the door shut. She noticed that Ron was heading for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and just about turned around. She continued walking and waited while Ron and Mr. Weasley discussed an extra person in the car. "Zariah dear Hermione was worried that something had happened to you. I told her not to worry that you would show up. Come Arthur we'll be late if you don't stop gabbing with your son."

Mrs. Weasley got into the front seat and waited while Mr. Weasley got in the driver's side. Ron was in the back seat and Harry held the door open for her. She shook her head and let him get in first so he would be sitting next to Ron and got in after him. The backseat was a little snug but it was a short ride so she would endure her right leg pressed against Harry's left.

Mrs. Weasley lead Zariah to the room Hermione was in with Luna and Ginny. Hermione embraced Zariah in a hug and said, "I thought you weren't coming. I was frantic when I couldn't find you."

Mr. Granger came in a few minutes later to escort Hermione down the aisle. Ginny, Luna, and Zariah followed Hermione and her father into the church. The wedding went off without a hitch except for the exit, but Hermione never noticed that Ginny was escorted by Harry as the wedding party exited behind them. Hermione and Ron stood by the entrance to the church and greeted their friends and family as they exited to head to the reception site. Zariah gave a fake smile to a smug Ginny which caused the other girl to frown for a moment.

Pictures were taken on the church grounds before moving to the reception site for more pictures. Zariah was glad when pictures were finally over, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much for Hermione. They entered the large marquee through the wooden french doors at four. Zariah was seated next to Harry at the wedding party table near the small table for the bride and groom. The ceiling of the marquee was done in light green, purple, and ivory linings and had a beautiful starlit ceiling over the dance floor. On each table was a beautiful centerpiece of light green and purple calla lilies intermixed with light green, purple and white Cymbidium orchids. Glancing at Hermione she could tell the other girl was glowing with happiness at everything falling into place.

Dinner was served with way too many choices and courses. Dessert came with Hermione and Ron cutting their three tier wedding cake. Zariah noticed that orchids were also layered along the tiers of the cake just as Hermione had wanted. The cake was a delicious vanilla bean cake with morello cherry filling and white chocolate ganache frosting. Harry not only had a piece of cake on his plate but had helped himself to the treacle tart as well. Dancing followed after Hermione and Ron shared their first dance together.

Zariah noticed that most of the tables were empty as everyone was up dancing. Fleur and Bill had said their goodbyes a short time later to put the baby to bed. Andromeda had also left as well with Teddy. Ginny had come over to their table and hijacked Harry to dance with her. Zariah was alone watching the people on the dance floor. She did not mind though since dancing was not exactly her cup of tea. Although she did like ballet and did practice some since Narcissa had encouraged her. She had not been since Bellatrix was freed from Azkaban as Bellatrix considered it beneath her daughter to associate with Muggles.

Hermione pulled Zariah to the dance floor a couple times, so she pretended to dance with her friend. She slipped away each time to sit back at the table and watch everyone else. Harry was back at the table after she had been pulled to the dance floor a second time. She sat down and drank some water. "What are you thinking about?"

Zariah looked over at Harry and shrugged her shoulders. The party was beginning to wind down with people saying their goodbyes. Zariah figured she should find out if Hermione was taking her back to the bed and breakfast so she could find a way home afterwards. Mrs. Weasley happened to be standing near Hermione at the time and offered to take her to the bed and breakfast and then home as soon as she tracked down her husband. Harry took her hand as they made their way out to the car to wait for the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley came out a few minutes later with Mr. Weasley in tow. When they arrived at the car Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh Harry are we taking you home too?"

"I'll just apparate from Zariah's house."

"Of course dear everyone hop in and we'll be on our way."

The ride back to the bed and breakfast was uneventful. Harry helped her pack up the cats and Crookshanks, who they deposited in Ron's room with Hermione's belongings. Zariah checked out of the room and followed Harry out to the car. Mr. Weasley helped them load everything and they were off. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going a bit out of their way to drop her off since she lived on a northern route from them. The ride home was quiet and pretty uneventful. Zariah started to nod off once they were outside London. Harry had pulled her closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. She did not realize she had fallen asleep till Harry shook her shoulder to inform her they had reached Godric's Hollow.

Zariah repositioned Ash's carrier and gave directions to Mr. Weasley. Once they were in the driveway Harry helped Zariah with unloading the cats and their bags while she said her thank yous to the Weasleys for driving her home. Harry said his goodbyes to Molly and Arthur before helping her into the house. She let the cats out as soon as the door was closed behind Harry. Glancing at the hall clock she found it to be just after ten. "If you have a fireplace at home connected to the Floo Network you can use mine to get home. Otherwise you'll have to apparate from the backyard or walk out of town a ways."

"No fireplace in the flat Ron and I share so I guess it will be the backyard then."

"Is Weasley going to live with Hermione then?"

"I think so since Hermione has a bigger place than us. I noticed a couple houses for sale on the outskirts of town."

"Why are you thinking of moving out here?"

Zariah sat down on the couch in the great room and he sat next to her. "Would you be bothered if I did? I figure since it's on the outskirts I won't have to worry about people noticing that I don't leave the house much when I go to work."

Zariah laughed and said, "I don't care where you want to live Potter."

"Will you come with me when I look at them?"

Zariah sighed and nodded her head supposing it really could not hurt to help him find a house. "When are you planning on looking at them?"

"Maybe in a couple weeks since our rent comes due after that and I really don't want to have to pay for it by myself and then move shortly afterwards."

"Sure, if I'm not at home I'll be at the bookshop. Just come over and we'll go."

He nodded his head and stood up. "Well I will be going then. See you later."

Zariah walked him out and watched him apparate from her backyard before heading back in. She turned off lights while heading to the bedroom to change and crash.

She woke the next morning, showered, and made her way to the kitchen to eat a light breakfast before gathering up the kitties and heading to her shop. Zariah found Tomas had already opened the shop and was helping one of their usual customers. She entered the office and deposited the cats before checking the few messages on the desk. She heard the bell above the door jingle and the footsteps of someone on the stairs. Thomas came in and said, "How was your trip Zariah?"

"It was lovely. How was the shop the few days I was gone?"

"Things went off well. We got in a few more orders for books and a few people came by."

"Thank you so much for helping me out while I was gone."

"It was really no problem at all. I wanted to ask you if you were keeping me on or if you just want me to come in some of the time to help you out?"

Zariah was not looking forward to this conversation. As much as she would like to just have him run the shop, she had a whole room that was catered to the magical world that he had no idea about. She had only met a couple of the witches in town who had picked up books from that room. She also had a couple orders by owl for a few books that she had. She could just imagine his face when one of the ladies or another person came in and purchased a book that wasn't on the regular inventory, but in a secret book she kept in a box in the office. "Miss Lestrange are you okay?"

Zariah nodded her head and sighed. "I was just thinking about something, sorry. I guess you can just come by when you can that's fine."

"I can run the shop for you on Tuesdays and Thursdays if that's fine with you. The weekend I can help you push through mail orders after noon."

"I was thinking of just keeping the shop open Monday thru Friday, so that would work out fine. If you could start the mail orders on Thursday and I will finish them on Friday?"

Tomas nodded his head and said, "Sounds like a plan. I'll go ahead and let you finish out the day while I head off to work and you don't need to come in tomorrow unless you need to."

Zariah nodded and watched him leave. She went back down to the front of the store and sat at the counter going through the few orders they would get together this week. She went back upstairs to tack them to the cork board under the orders heading, so he would see them. She went through the inventory till noon, when she closed up shop and headed to the pub for a nice sandwich and a bowl of soup. Dylan waved at her as she took her normal seat in the corner so she could watch each door. Mrs. Taylor came out a few minutes later with a tray for her. "There you go Miss Lestrange, kept it warm for you since I knew you'd be coming by."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Taylor."

The older woman waved her thanks away and walked back to the kitchen. Zariah enjoyed her lunch, paid for it, and made her way back to the shop. She sat around petting Ash till four then gathered the kitties up and made her way home. She was putting together a salad for dinner when a knock sounded at her door. Maeve followed her to the door and stood on the little table while she opened it and found Harry. "I was bored and decided to see if you have had dinner yet."

"I was just making a salad to go with the steaks I was having. You are more than welcome to join me if you want."

Harry nodded his head and entered the house after her. He followed her into the kitchen and helped her gather items while heading into the great room. Zariah placed everything on the table and they sat down to eat. Zariah washed dishes once they finished dinner while Harry turned on the television. She came back into the room and sat down next to him. They watched a movie till he left; telling her he probably would not be seeing her till the weekend when he planned on checking out the first house. Zariah nodded her head and made her way to bed. She awoke the next morning, showered and decided to tackle the backyard.

By Wednesday she was sore and not looking forward to more backyard work on Thursday. By the time Saturday came around she had all the weeds and overgrown plants taken care of and was sitting in the living room deciding what she wanted to plant back there. Harry knocked on her door at noon to see the first house. They left and walked the short distance to the house he was looking at. The woman who sold Zariah her house was there to meet them at the door. Following Harry inside Zariah wanted to walk back out. The house was so narrow in places it was stuffy. The hallways between the rooms were so small all you had to do was take a very wide step and you could be in the kitchen and the study at the same time. Harry glanced at her while the woman was talking and she just shook her head. They exited the house much to Zariah's relief and stood in the driveway near the woman's car. "I don't think that this is the house for me. Could we perhaps look at the two others today?"

"Certainly Mr. Potter, I would be happy to drive you and Miss Lestrange out to the other two today."

The woman got in the car and Zariah followed suit wishing she could remember the lady's name. They arrived at the second house a short while later. Zariah got out of the car first and noticed you could still see the last house in town but it was a good deal away. Zariah followed Harry inside and liked this house much better than the first one. Touring the house while Harry followed the woman she found her way to the backyard and just about laughed. It was small for a yard, it was like the owners had decided to cut their yard in half and place a patio on the other half of that small half a yard. Harry joined her a few minutes later. "Miss Barret is waiting for us in the kitchen to get our ideas on the house. What do you think?"

"I think you need a bigger yard and that half the second floor is missing."

"Not it then?"

"Not unless you like it."

They rejoined Miss Barret in the kitchen. "I'd like to see the last house before deciding."

"Of course Mr. Potter."

They drove the four minutes to the next house, which was slightly secluded. "Mr. Fletcher just put this house on the market a year ago. I hope this one speaks to you."

Zariah followed Harry inside and branched off from them, finding her own way around the house. The floor plan of this house was much more spacious and the backyard was huge. It touched the forest in the back with no fence line. She met up with Harry and Miss Barret in the kitchen. "I'll leave you two to discuss the house. I'll wait by the car."

"What do you think Potter?"

He just shrugged and asked her the same question. "I like this one much better than the other two. But it is your house so you decide."

They made their way outside and Harry went to talk to Miss Barret. Zariah got into the car when they did and was quiet on the ride back to her house. Harry said his goodbyes to Miss Barret and told her he would let her know his decision in a couple days. Zariah watched the lady leave and entered her house followed by Harry. "Thank you for going with me."

"Sure Harry. Did you decide on the house yet?"

"I told Miss Barret that I would let her know in a couple days. So I can talk things over with Ron and Hermione."

Zariah nodded her head and sat down on the couch in the living room. Ash came over and sat in her lap. She was absently petting him when someone knocked on her door. She got up to get it, but Harry was quicker. She stood in the hallway unable to move as Draco stood there staring at Harry. "Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"In case you don't remember Potter, Zariah is my cousin. I could ask you the same thing?"

Zariah rolled her eyes and approached the door. "Draco dear to what do I owe a visit?"

"I'll be going Zariah."

She nodded her head at Harry as he left and Draco entered the house. "What was he doing here?"

"He wanted me to help him look at houses, so I said yes. Is there an issue?"

Zariah sat back down on the couch, folding her legs under her and turned to glare at her cousin. "His entourage couldn't be bothered to go with him?"

"I am supposing Hermione and Weasley are still away at the moment."

"So now you are acting civil with Potter?"

"Leave it alone Malfoy. What does it matter who I see and what I do, it's not like I have anyone to impress. Besides Potter just comes by occasionally it's not like anything else is going on."

He nodded his head and sat down in the armchair. "Audrey's mother is driving me crazy, along with my father."

"She's driving your father crazy too?"

"No he's driving me crazy. Apparently Mrs. Thompson came by a few days ago and discussed a few things with my parents. Lucius has been on my case to put in a marriage claim on Audrey. He says that non-related pureblood girls are hard to find nowadays and that I should hurry up and propose before someone else does."

Zariah laughed which prompted him to scowl at her. "You shouldn't laugh as I was leaving the room I overheard mum mentioning that they should write a few letters on your behalf to find a suitable pureblood mate. I believe one of them was Blaise and we all know how much you love him."

Zariah wrinkled her nose at the prospect of marrying Blaise. "I wouldn't even be caught dead with that arrogant idiot. Besides I have a feeling that letter will fall on deaf ears anyway. Besides I would think you would be jumping at the chance to propose to Audrey otherwise won't your mummy be writing a letter to Mr. Parkinson?"

Zariah laughed at his expression and dodged the pillow he threw at her. "Shut it Zariah. I came here to let you know what's going on at home so you aren't surprised if people start writing you letters with marriage proposals in them."

"I highly doubt I would get any proposals anyway, what with me being Bellatrix and Rodolphus' daughter."

Draco stood and turned to her before leaving. "I wouldn't be too sure of that cousin; after all you are a pure blooded witch of marrying age."

Zariah stuck out her tongue at his back as he left. She decided to eat an early dinner and watch a few movies before bed. The week went by with no word from or sight of Harry. She figured he must have gotten busy at work, not that she was expecting anything from him. By the end of July, two days before his birthday, he appeared on her doorstep looking slightly haggard. She let him in and fed him dinner while waiting an explanation of any kind. They were sitting around in the living room watching the television when he said, "Sorry I haven't been by. I was in the middle of moving to a new place and the job kind of took over from there."

Zariah just shrugged her shoulders and said, "It's not like I'm your keeper Potter, you don't have to explain things to me."

He let out a frustrated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, yawning at the same time. "I bought the third house we saw, the one with the big backyard you liked."

"That will be a good house for you, away from the village enough that your goings and comings shouldn't be too noticeable. Oh that reminds me, I have something for you."

She left the room and entered the study across the hall. She grabbed the two gifts from the desk and walked back into the living room, finding him asleep on the couch. Sighing she put the gifts on the table and pulled him down on the couch so he was sprawled across it. She took off his shoes and laid a blanket over him, turning off the television, and making her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Zariah woke up Sunday morning to find Maeve at the foot of her bed, cleaning her face. "Is your friend still here?"

Maeve just glanced at her and continued in her morning ritual. Zariah got out of bed and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She was putting the kettle on the stovetop when she felt him standing in the doorway. She turned to face him, aware she was wearing nothing but a pair of blue plaid pajama shorts and a green tank top. He stood there staring at her for a moment before entering the kitchen to sit at the table by the window. "Can I get you something to eat?"

"Just some tea for now. Thank you for the gifts."

Zariah nodded absently while reaching for two cups from the cupboard. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not at the moment besides avoiding the post."

He frowned at her before saying, "Why are you avoiding the post?"

"At the moment I have been receiving a few letters from parents interested in if I am available to meet with them and the Malfoys to discuss a marriage proposal."

"Why are you receiving letters like that?"

"My aunt has apparently decided that I need to make an appropriate match to some pureblood family. She wrote to me a few days ago explaining that since her sister is gone and unable to fulfill the role she would take it upon herself to insure I do not disgrace the family name."

"You could tell them you are seeing someone already."

She sighed as she placed her cup down on the table in front of her. "I already thought of that but then shot it down due to the fact that they would want to know who and meet the guy."

"You could tell them we're seeing each other."

Zariah shook her head before glancing at him. "I highly doubt that would go over really well with either of them. As it is they are still not comfortable with me living here and being friends with Hermione. Besides where does that leave you?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and stood up to rinse out his cup. "I should get back home, think about my offer though. I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Zariah nodded her head and walked him to the door. Sighing she made her way back upstairs to get ready for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the year was spent avoiding Narcissa and Lucius, along with the few guys that decided to try to see her on their own. She spent most of the time working, visiting with Audrey, and consoling Hermione when Ron would be gone. It was the middle of March when she decided to just stay home instead of seeing any of her friends, hoping that it was safe to do so. Zariah was sitting on the couch with Ash when someone knocked on her door. She turned down the television and peered out the curtains to see who it was. She sighed and followed Maeve to the front door to let Audrey and Draco in. Audrey burst through the door and grabbed Zariah in a big hug. "Guess what?"

Zariah looked to Draco as he closed the door behind himself. "What?"

Audrey pulled away and held out her left hand flashing a very large diamond on the ring finger. "Your cousin asked me to marry him. Isn't that great? Plus I have some other exciting news."

Zariah sat down in the armchair while they took the couch. "You're expecting a baby as well?"

She watched Draco's eyes widen and laughed while Audrey said, "Oh please Zariah you know we would be married right now if that was the case. I got that job as a head healer at St. Mungo's."

"That is great Audrey. I bet your mum is proud?"

"She's not too excited about it as dad is, but that is to be expected since she still thinks I should be a housewife. But I told mum that Draco doesn't want a wife that sits at home and does nothing all day except nag him. She told me to go to my room and think about what I said."

Zariah laughed and said, "I bet she did, I am surprised she didn't make you do chores as well. I am glad you guys are finally going to be getting married, after all it is about time."

Audrey nodded her head. "I have loads to plan though; mum has taken it upon herself to make sure everything is perfect. Well we better head out I promised mum we'd go to dinner tonight to celebrate."

Zariah walked them to the door. "Oh before we go how is the love life of my spinster cousin?"

She shoved Draco out of the door past Audrey and said, "Shut up Malfoy or I'll hex you."

Closing the door she made her way back into the living room and was just about to sit down when a knock sounded at the door. Looking to Maeve she made her way to the window first before relaxing at the sight of Harry standing there. Opening the door she said, "Fancy seeing you here Mr. Potter. To what do I owe a visit?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by."

"Funny Potter you will always be in the neighborhood just further down the lane. But please do come in."

He stepped inside and she made her way back to the living room to the couch. "Was that Malfoy and Audrey that just left?"

"Spying on me now I see. Yes they came by to tell me they are engaged."

He ignored her comment and sat down next to her. "You do know that there is a guy outside a few blocks down that is watching your house."

"He's short, brown hair, and could be mistaken for the tree he's standing near?"

Harry nodded his head and frowned at her. "He's one of the many suitors that Narcissa had arranged for me to meet. However he's too grabby, breathes funny, and has decided to stake out my house for the better part of the week."

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her against him. She stiffened slightly then relaxed a little bit. "I had time to think about your pretend boyfriend proposal and I really don't think it's very fair to you. What if you find someone, then what happens?"

"I think I already did find someone though, she's just not seeing it."

Zariah moved away from him, pushing a few curls out of her face. "Then what are you doing here, shouldn't you be there? Have you even asked her yet, I mean if you haven't asked her then why would you think she doesn't see it?"

"I haven't asked her officially because things are complicated and Hermione says I'm shy. I just figured she felt the way I do, but either I'm wrong or she hides her emotions too good."

"I can't believe I'm having this bloody conversation with you. You should just ask her how she feels about you. Boys can be so dense."

She turned back to the television waiting for him to tell her he was leaving to go see the girl when he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. Zariah looked at him with a blank expression, waiting for him to say anything. "Zariah I want to tell you something."

"Sure Potter."

She was waiting for the I cannot be friends with you anymore, not that what you could call their weird relationship friendship. She recalled the times he had taken her to dinner and the snogging. She felt like Hermione did when he and Ron disappeared without word. It was going to hurt letting him go, but she'd just focus on her cats and the shop. Maybe that would make her feel better after a while. "I wanted to tell you I love you."

Zariah opened her mouth to tell him that she understood that they were not going to be friends anymore when what he said was beginning to sink in. "You what?"

He laced his fingers with hers and whispered, "It's fine if you don't want to say it back, I can wait."

Zariah wished she could be alone for a minute to collect her jumbled thoughts. She felt like someone had pulled the floor out from under her and she was falling. Zariah frowned a bit and chewed on her bottom lip. She sighed before turning to face him. He was frowning at their joined hands when she said, "Harry I am not really sure how to say this, but I suppose I love you as well."

She watched as his frown deepened and he glanced up at her before his emerald eyes lit up and he smiled. "You suppose you do, that is much better than what I was imagining."

Zariah ducked her head and sighed. He released her hand and brought her chin up so she was looking at him. He leaned in closer till she felt his warm breath on her lips and kissed her. She hesitantly kissed him back before linking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He tangled his hand in her hair, while his other hand came to rest on her thigh. She parted her lips slightly and he tentatively traced her bottom lip with his tongue. Zariah shivered which caused him to pull away a bit.

He pulled her to him so she was sitting closer to him and they continued to watch the television. He placed his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her upper arm. "I guess the Malfoy family is not going to be too happy with you, muddying the pureblood name."

Zariah snorted before shrugging her shoulders. She figured if she planned things right the whole family would be too consumed with wedding planning to notice anything new with her. "I'm betting Hermione already knows."

"Of course she does Harry, she probably figured it out long before we even figured it out."

"Did you want to see about dinner with Ron and Hermione tomorrow?"

"We're going to trust Weasley to keep quiet?"

"I am sure everything will be fine. Let's have dinner."

She nodded her head and they left the house, making their way to the little pub in town. They sat down at one of the tables, and ordered sandwiches and drinks. Mrs. Taylor came out with their food and served them. "I just came over to be introduced to the young man that seems to be taking our Zariah out."

"Mrs. Taylor this is Harry Potter."

Mrs. Taylor nodded her head in his direction, picked up the tray and said, "You take care of our Zariah she's something extra special."

Zariah ducked her head, feeling her cheeks heat up as Harry took her hand that was on the table. "I plan on taking good care of her."

Mrs. Taylor nodded her head and walked back into the kitchen. The rest of the meal past in silence and they made their way back to her place. "I'll see you tomorrow night then; just don't think about it too much."

Zariah nodded her head and he kissed her on the forehead before heading off to his house. She made her way inside, locked the door and made her way upstairs to bed.

The next morning she showered and entered the kitchen to have breakfast. She fed the cats and decided to head to Diagon Alley to obtain some potion ingredients. She left the house and entered Diagon Alley; there were a few people about browsing the windows when she entered the Apothecary. She browsed the shelves as quickly as she could and purchased her items before heading to Flourish & Blotts to browse. Zariah was holding onto a few books while rounding a corner and ran into Hermione. "Zariah, it's good to see you. How are things going?"

"Just fine, where's the other half?"

"At the Burrow, did you want to grab lunch?"

"Sure shall we go to The Three Broomsticks, I haven't been in years?"

"That sounds wonderful just let me finish up here and a few other shops before we head over."

Zariah nodded her head and followed Hermione to pay for her books. They entered a few of the other shops before apparating to Hogsmeade. There were a few students milling about that pointed at the both of them. They found a table in the back, ignoring the stares turned towards them. Rosmerta glanced in their direction before making her way over. "Hermione it is really good to see you. How is everyone?"

"Ron and I are doing well. I believe everyone else is getting along well too."

"That's what I want to hear. The usual girls?"

Zariah and Hermione nodded their heads while Rosmerta made her way back to the bar. "So how are you and Weasley doing?"

"Just fine, happily moved into my flat, which is now too small for the new Weasley brood I should be popping out any day now."

Zariah laughed at the expression on Hermione's face and said, "Oh Hermione, you have plenty of time for that. Just smile and nod."

Hermione laughed as well. Rosmerta brought out their food and butterbeers. "Enjoy girls."

"I heard Audrey and Malfoy are engaged. I wonder how much of that was her mother's doing."

"Hermione be nice, you know she loves Draco even if we can't seem to find a redeemable quality in him some days."

Both girls laughed at that. "I can't believe he was nice to me when I ran into him and Audrey a few days ago."

"I think he's turning over a new leaf and making much better judgment calls. So you will be married a year soon, how does that feel?"

"It's wonderful, although I miss him when he leaves me for long periods of time. Our honeymoon in France was nice. We got to see a lot of the countryside and the city as well."

"You did, I'm surprised you weren't working on the Weasley brood you're supposed to pop out."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So are you and Harry finally dating or do I have to lock you two in a room till you figure it out?"

"We decided to date now; I suppose we were really seeing each other before too."

Hermione nodded her head and said, "I am happy that you two figured it out, before something happened. Are you coming over for dinner tonight then?"

"Yes, didn't Harry tell you?"

"I haven't spoken to him today. He said he was sure the both of you would be coming over to dinner, but I just wanted to make sure. Have you seen Harry's new place?"

"I haven't been to see it since he moved in, why?"

Hermione waved Zariah's question away and said, "I should get going and collect Ron so we can go shopping for dinner tonight. We'll see you at five then."

Zariah nodded her head and watched Hermione leave. She left a few minutes later, making her way home. She apparated down the block from Harry's new house and walked up the drive to the door. She noticed the poor dying plant by the door and looked around before casting Aguamenti. She knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before it was opened by Harry. "Zariah what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and noticed your lovely plant and decided to stop by."

Harry glanced at the plant before shrugging. "It's hard to remember to water it, when I don't see it much."

"I saw Hermione today and we had lunch."

"She sent you over didn't she? I guess you can come in then."

She entered the house, noticing a light coming from the sitting room behind the staircase. She followed him into that room glancing in the few rooms she walked by, noticing they were empty. In the sitting room there was a small couch, a table and a lamp. "I just love what you've done with the place Harry. It says barely lived in."

Harry ducked his head as he sat down on the couch. "I suppose, Hermione gave me some catalogs to look though. I just haven't found anything that I want to purchase."

Zariah picked up one of the catalogs on the table and opened it to a random page. She set it back down and took his hand in hers. "Did you want me to help you find stuff? I can go through these for you and we can try them out before you commit to one you like."

"How do we do that?"

"I am excellent at transfiguration Harry, or did you forget."

"That sounds like a good idea to me."

"Great so I'll take these with me then and get started on browsing for furniture for you. I assume you want to keep what you do have?"

"I guess, unless you don't think I should?"

Zariah looked around the room and sighed. "What else do you have Harry?"

"A small bed, a dresser, this couch, table, and lamp. I have a few pots, pans, silverware, and plates. I have two cups and a few towels."

"Is that all you and Ron had in your flat before you moved?"

He nodded his head and glanced at her. "We ate out quite a bit or at the Burrow."

Zariah sighed and said, "I guess I have my work cut out for me. Are you home next weekend, we can start then?"

He nodded his head and stood up at the same time she did. "I'll pick you up a little before five."

"Sure Harry."

She picked up the catalogs and made her way to the front door followed by Harry. She leaned over and kissed him before heading down the porch steps and heading back to her house. Ash greeted her at the door rubbing up against her legs as she made her way into the great room. She set the two catalogs on the table, but kept the third as she sat down on the couch to browse through it. She marked a few pages in it for Harry to go through on Saturday. By the time four came around she was halfway through the third catalog. She decided to feed the kitties before heading to the living room to wait for Harry.

He knocked at her door at ten minutes to five. They walked to his place before apparating to an alley by Hermione's flat. Hermione let them in after they had knocked on the door. She bustled them into the living room to sit for a few minutes with Ron, while she made the finishing touches on dinner. Hermione came out a few minutes later announcing that dinner was done and to grab a plate. Zariah trailed behind Ron to the kitchen. She filled her plate with food and made her way to the living room, seating herself on the couch next to Harry. Hermione smiled at her and said, "Did you go by Harry's house?"

Ron paused in shoveling food into his mouth to frown at her. "Yes I did, you could have told me what to expect though."

Harry shrugged when Ron looked at him. "Why would it matter if she went to his house?"

"Oh Ron, I just wanted her opinion on decorating that's all."

"Leave the bloke alone, if he wanted furniture he would get furniture."

"Actually I asked Zariah for her help."

Ron looked at Harry like he had suddenly sprouted wings and was flying around the room. "Why?"

"I didn't want to bother Hermione with the task of helping me since she's busy with work and you."

"It's no bother for Hermione; you know her and multi-tasking."

"Ronald Weasley did it occur to you that I may not have wanted the responsibility of decorating our friend's house because I didn't think it was my place."

Ron sighed and said, "And why should it be hers?"

"Because she's a good friend Ron, honestly just let it go."

Zariah watched as Ron looked at his plate and began shoveling food in his mouth. The rest of the meal passed in silence. Zariah helped Hermione wash dishes when everyone was done. "Are you going to tell Ron that Harry and I are seeing each other?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Maybe some other time; he'll come around."

Zariah nodded her head and the two girls made their way back into the living room. They sat and chatted for a bit about mundane things before Harry and Zariah decided to leave. They apparated back to her house. He made himself at home in the living room while she went to the bathroom. She came back out and sat next to him on the couch. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him while they watched a movie. "You know Ron isn't that bad right? He's just a little misguided and dense at times."

Zariah rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, it's not like I expect everyone to jump for joy when we do things together."

After the movie finished he said his goodbyes with the promise to keep Saturday open for furniture trying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter that belongs to JK Rowling. I just borrow her characters.**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

The week passed by pleasantly enough. Zariah read the Daily Prophet for news and any job openings that might be available for her to do at home. She applied to one for the paper to do editing of certain articles before printing. She was weeding her front garden when Harry showed up on Saturday morning. "I thought we could have breakfast before we headed back to my place to get started."

"Well Mr. Potter it seems I have already eaten my breakfast, but I can fix you something here if you want. I'll have a cup of tea while you eat."

"Sure."

Zariah picked up her gardening tools and entered to house. She laid them in the bucket by the door and took off her hat before making her way to the kitchen. She fixed him breakfast and sat down at the table with him with a cup of tea.

"You like gardening?"

"Yes I do, it's very relaxing."

"Anything else you like doing besides that?"

"I love reading, which is why my library needs more room now, but of course you knew that. If you promise not to laugh I am thinking of taking up drawing or painting. I have a little corner set up in the room upstairs for that."

"Have you drawn anything yet?"

Zariah nodded her head and looked away from him. "Can I see what you have done?"

Zariah shrugged while he got up from the table. He made his way upstairs and she followed him a few minutes later. She found him flipping through her sketch book that was on the little table. Most of the drawings were of Ash since he was perfectly content to lie around and not move for hours. "These are really good Zariah. You should frame them and hang them at the store to sell."

Zariah ducked her head and blushed a little. "I don't know Harry."

He noticed the camera and large book on the table as well. "Are you doing pictures as well?"

"Yes I've been thinking of turning part of this room into a developing room so I can develop my own pictures."

Harry nodded his head and got up. "Shall we head over to my house?"

Zariah nodded her head and they left, walking the few blocks to his place. She started with the first book and he picked out a few items for the sitting room and the drawing room first. Zariah sighed and shook her head by the time they started on the third book and he still had yet to like anything. Closing the book, she sat down on the couch he had and he sat down next to her. "I like your furniture."

"That's a start. I guess I can give you my furniture and I can purchase new stuff then."

She opened to the last page of the last book and wrote down a few numbers. "What are the numbers for?"

"Just calculating the money I have and need to refurnish my house."

Harry nodded his head and Zariah stood up to go. "I guess we can begin moving my stuff when I get a chance to head to London to shop for some new stuff."

"I was thinking about something."

Zariah looked at him with a puzzled look, waiting for him to finish his thought. He looked down at his hands and mumbled something that sounded like moving in with him. "I didn't exactly hear you Harry; can you repeat what you said?"

"I was thinking that you could move in with me and we could sell your place. That fixes both our problems. I have a cellar you can use as a developing room for your pictures and then you won't have to buy new furniture at all."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes if you want to."

Zariah sighed and said, "Can I think about it first?"

"Sure, take all the time you need."

Zariah nodded her head and made her way to the door to head back to her place. She let him kiss her while mumbling goodbye. She made her way back in a daze. Zariah avoided him for a few weeks, until Hermione came over. She was sitting on her back porch with Ash, drawing when a loud pop sounded in her backyard and Hermione appeared. "Hermione Granger an announcement of your impending arrival would have been nice unless you wanted to be hexed."

Hermione waved her statement away and entered the enclosed porch. "Why are you avoiding Harry?"

Zariah put down her sketch book and said, "I'm not avoiding him, what gave you that idea?"

"He's been coming over to our place muttering about saying the wrong things and how you are avoiding him. So again, why are you avoiding him?"

Zariah sighed and said, "He asked me to move in with him."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit and she said, "I understand now. You need to talk with him then. If you don't want to then don't, Harry will understand he's not a dolt."

"I know that Hermione. The scary thing is I want to move in with him."

"Then you have made your decision, so tell him."

Zariah nodded her head and closed her sketch book. "What about what people are going to say?"

"It doesn't matter what everyone thinks, move in with him."

Zariah sighed and said, "Is he home now?"

"Yes I sent him home to brood, he was driving me bonkers. By the way I believe Ron has figured out that you and Harry are seeing each other. He hasn't said anything to me yet, but if you receive a howler or a letter then you know why."

Zariah let Hermione pick up Ash and they entered the house. "I guess I should go see Harry than."

"Of course, I'll just let myself out the same way I came in, no need to disturb the neighbors."

Zariah laughed and watched Hermione leave before making her way to Harry's house. She knocked at the door. He opened it and was slightly surprised to see her. He let her in and they made their way to the kitchen where he was preparing lunch. "Did you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine thanks. I came to let you know my answer and apologize for avoiding you."

He nodded his head and continued his task. She sighed and said, "If you still want me to move in with you after the way I acted I would love to."

"You really want to move in with me?"

Zariah nodded her head when he turned around to look at her. "Would you feel better if you stayed here overnight a few times and we moved things in gradually?"

"Let's just jump right in and do it all at once."

"Sure. Um you can have the master bedroom then."

Zariah shook her head and said, "No that's your room, I'll take the room across from the study."

Harry nodded his head and said, "When did you want to move in?"

"Give me some time to start the process of selling my place first."

He nodded his head and pulled her towards him. She leaned into him while he leaned against the counter and held her. "Did you want to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure Harry. I'll see you at four then?"

She felt him nod his head against the top of hers before he let her go. She made her way back home and sat down to watch television. He came to pick her up at four for dinner and deposited her back on her doorstep a few hours later with a kiss before he left.

She called Miss Barret, the next day to start the process of putting her home up for sale. A few months had passed with a few offers that fell through. Zariah was in the middle of packing her belongings in October when Audrey decided to visit. Zariah groaned when she spotted her on to porch with Draco. She answered the knock on her door with a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "What a lovely surprise, do come in."

She led them into the living room and Audrey seated herself on the couch next to Draco. "I noticed the for sale sign on the lawn, are you moving Zariah?"

"Yes Audrey, I'm moving."

Audrey gave her a puzzled frown and said, "But why are you moving?"

"I'm just moving a little further out of town that's all. So I don't have to worry about what the neighbors think when an owl shows up or someone leaves my house by the front door but did not come in that way."

Audrey nudged Draco with her elbow and said, "See, nothing to worry about then Draco dear. You'll be sure to give us your new address so we can visit?"

"Of course Audrey. Was that to only reason why you came over?"

"I wanted to find out when you are free so we can do some wedding planning before mother drives me crazy."

"Of course, I'm free weekends and Tuesday and Thursday. Just send an owl when you want to get together and I'll be there as long as I'm not working."

"We'll have to do lunch one of these weekends."

"Sure Audrey."

She bid them goodbye and walked them to the door, breathing a sigh of relief. Now she just had to make sure Harry was never home when they came to visit. She moved on to the next room that had yet to be packed and groaned when the doorbell rang again. At the rate people kept showing up on her doorstep she was never going to finish. She found Hermione standing on the other side of the door and let her in. Hermione followed her into the room she was packing up. "I hear you are moving in with Harry."

"I suppose it will be like me being a live in maid or something like that. He gets free furniture while I get a room all to myself to develop photos. All in all not a bad trade."

Hermione stated helping her put things into the boxes on the floor. "Has Ron said anything to you?"

"No, Weasley has been quiet. Maybe he's waiting to speak to me in person."

Hermione just nodded her head and continued helping Zariah pack. Zariah put the last picture frame into a box and said, "Well that's everything. Now I just have to call the moving people and have them pick everything up and deliver it to Harry's place."

She walked into the kitchen and made the call while Hermione made tea. After Zariah finished, both girls sat at the kitchen table sipping their tea. "So everything's packed then?"

"Yes, except what I'll be using till Tuesday morning. I'll pack that stuff before they get here. I figure I'll take the cats with me when I walk over to Harry's."

Hermione finished her tea and got up from the table to deposit the cup in the sink. "Did you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure Hermione, is Weasley not expecting you home?"

"He and Harry are working late tonight and I didn't feel like eating alone."

Zariah nodded her head and said, "Did you want to go anywhere in particular?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "That cafe we go to would be fine."

They left the house by apparation so Hermione wouldn't have to drive Zariah back home afterwards. They walked the few blocks from Hermione's flat to the cafe and had dinner. Hermione stayed for a bit at Zariah's after dinner before making her way back home. Zariah showered then tucked herself into bed, while Ash and Maeve curled up on the bed.

By the time Tuesday morning came around Zariah was a nervous mess. The moving people came and removed all her furniture and belongings while she locked up the house and walked to Harry's house with Maeve and Ash in tow. She got there in time to help direct the moving people where to place items for now. She figured she'd have everything placed before Harry arrived home from work. After everything was deposited into the house and the moving people were gone, she set about unpacking while Maeve and Ash explored the new house.

She filled his library with the books she had and rearranged the bedrooms. She was halfway done by lunchtime and decided to eat a small sandwich while figuring out what was for dinner. She decided on Sheppard's pie and decided to premake it so all she would have to do was pop it in the oven before he was due home. She was organizing the study when he showed up. She peaked into the backyard when she had heard a pop and was relieved to see it was just Harry.

Harry noticed that lights were on in just about every room of the house when he appeared in his backyard. He entered the living room, noticing the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen. He made his way there hoping to find Zariah. He entered the doorway, but did not see her inside. Frowning he heard a thud upstairs. He walked up the stairs and found Maeve sitting in front of the door to the study. He stepped over her and found Zariah on the floor under the desk. At first he thought she was hurt, but she got back up holding onto a glass ball. Zariah glanced towards him and just about dropped the paperweight again. "You startled me."

Glancing at the clock on the wall she said, "I wasn't expecting you home for another thirty minutes."

"Finished with paperwork early, figured I'd come home and see if you needed any help."

Zariah shook her head and said, "I think everything is in its place and dinner is almost done. You'll have to rearrange your bedroom. I just had them put the stuff in there. Whatever you don't want we'll give away."

Harry nodded his head and stepped back from the doorway as she moved past him. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen while he headed to his bedroom. He had two beds in there along with his dresser and a new larger one. He noticed two nightstands and two lamps. He walked down the hall to the extra bedroom and poked his head in. There was a smaller bed in there, so he decided to take his smaller bed and put it into this room. He also put in the other nightstand and lamp next to the bed and brought in the little dresser after emptying everything into the bigger one.

Once he finished he made his way downstairs to find Zariah pulling dinner out of the oven. "I put the smaller bed, nightstand, lamp, and dresser into the bedroom next to the library."

"That sounds like a good idea. Everything is done."

They each fixed their plate and entered the living room. After they finished eating Harry helped Zariah wash dishes and they sat down to watch a movie before bed. After the movie they headed upstairs and said their goodnights before heading to separate rooms.

The next morning Zariah made her way down the stairs to start the water in the teapot. She was pulling out some bacon from the refrigerator when Harry walked into the kitchen. "Did you want breakfast or do you have to get to work soon?"

"I can sit down for a little breakfast."

Zariah set about starting the bacon in a pan before gathering eggs and bread. Harry turned off the burner to the teapot and poured the hot water into two cups to steep the tea. He toasted the bread and grabbed the marmalade while she fixed the plates. They sat down at the little table in the kitchen. "Should I expect you home about the same time tonight?"

Harry nodded his head and spread marmalade on his toast. "Are you going into the shop today?"

"Yes and I have some articles to review for the Daily Prophet."

Once they finished eating Harry helped her wash dishes. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to shower and get dressed. After showering she pulled her hair into a bun and headed down the stairs. She met Harry on his way out the back door. He said goodbye and kissed her before heading out the door. She sighed as she watched him go, turning to Maeve she said, "I have a feeling this is the beginning of a cycle between us."

Maeve just meowed at her and sauntered off towards the kitchen. She made her way to work after checking that the kitties had plenty of food and water for the day. The bookshop was uneventful and left Zariah feeling tired as she trudged home at four to fix something for dinner. She opened the door to the sounds of someone in the kitchen. She took out her wand and slowly rounded the door to the room, finding Harry pulling out a pot from the cupboard. "You're home early again?"

She chuckled as he whirled around almost dropping the pot. "Light day at work, figured I'd cook for a change."

"By all means Mr. Potter, it is your kitchen after all. I'll be in the living room catching up on a few articles."

She finished editing three articles before he headed in carrying two plates. She put away the stuff she was working on and they ate. Zariah helped him wash dishes and they settled down to watch a movie before bed.

The rest of October followed the same routine as the previous weeks, with her cooking dinner and them watching a movie afterwards and going to bed. They celebrated her birthday the first week of November by going out to eat and visiting with Hermione and Ron. The evening turned out splendid with Ron apologizing for the way he had acted and that he was willing to try to make friends with her.

Zariah was going crazy with the new routine they had decided to stick to; she was tired of being chastely snogged by the man she was supposed to be dating. She was developing photos in the cellar when the doorbell sounded. She left the room to see who was at the door, finding Audrey and Draco standing there she was grateful that Harry was with Ron today. She invited them in and they made their way into the living room. "I can't believe all the snow on the ground already. Are you ready for some wedding planning?"

Zariah rolled her eyes at Audrey and said, "I thought your mother would have everything pretty much planned out by now. Besides it's only the beginning of November not like you have to do too much at this point in time right?"

Audrey laughed while digging around in her purse. She pulled out a rather large folder with papers sticking out of it, followed by an equally large overstuffed book. She set them on the table while Zariah looked at Draco for an explanation. Opening the book to the first page Audrey glanced at the writing and said, "So the wedding will be in August of next year on the 17th. I haven't really done much except write down notes of what I want and what I don't want."

"What about Draco?"

"What about him?"

Zariah shook her head and picked up the folder. She browsed through the papers and tried to make sense of the jumbled notes. "Anyway we need to arrange times for dress shopping and fittings and various other things. I talked with Hermione and she said weekends work best for her for dress shopping. I assume that also works for you as well?"

"Of course."

Audrey scribbled more notes next to a calendar before turning to another page. Zariah groaned a little as she heard a pop from the backyard. She thought about getting up and telling Harry to go somewhere but figured Draco was bound to find out sooner or later, as much as she'd like it if it was later. Harry came walking into the living room and frowned at the scene before him. "What the bloody hell is Potter doing here?"

Zariah sighed and was about to say something when Harry beat her to it. "I live here Malfoy."

Zariah almost laughed at the expression on Draco's face. "What do you mean you live here?"

Audrey glanced from Zariah to Draco and Harry and leaned back on the couch with a smile on her face. "I mean I live here, don't be dense Malfoy."

"But this is Zariah's new house that she moved to, so how could you be living here when it happens to be her house."

Zariah whispered, "Actually it was his house first, I moved in."

Draco looked like he was about to explode. "You moved in with him? Wait till mum hears about this."

"Why are you going to tell Narcissa, it's not like she has any say about who I live with?"

"She has plenty of say since your mother is dead and she raised you."

"What are you more upset about, the fact that I moved in with a guy I'm currently seeing or the fact that it's Harry Potter?"

Draco stood up at that and grabbed Audrey's hand, pulling her to her feet. "I...we...I'll be back to talk with you later."

Zariah sighed and said, "Of course cousin, have a lovely evening."

Audrey picked up her books before Draco pulled her out of the room, slamming the door as they left the house. "That went lovely don't you think?"

Harry sat down on the now vacant couch after grabbing the bottle of firewhiskey that was on the small table near the window. He poured them each a glass, which Zariah promptly downed and poured herself another. "All in all I think it went much better then it could have gone."

Zariah nodded her head at that and said, "I'm waiting for a howler or my aunt to just appear and lecture me."

She finished her second while he poured his second drink and got up from the chair and made her way into the kitchen. She pulled out the chicken and began preparing it for roasting. Once it was in the oven and a timer set she made her way back into the living room, before remembering she had been developing pictures. Turning around at the doorway she made her way down to the cellar to finish up. She was hanging the pictures to dry when a knock sounded at the door. She hung the last photo and opened the door to find Harry standing there. "Just thought I'd see what you were up to. Can I come in?"

"Sure I was just getting ready to clean up a bit."

He watched her from the corner of the room while she tidied up. He took a look at the few photos hanging and said, "These are good Zariah."

"I'm getting the hang of it; you should have seen the first attempt. Most of the pictures were ruined."

They left the room and made their way to the living room to watch the television while they waited for dinner to finish cooking. After dinner was done they ate and made their way up to separate beds, saying goodnight to each other at the stairs.

A week passed before she received a letter from Narcissa stating she would like to see Zariah at the manor for a visit. Zariah groaned and told Harry to probably not expect her home before him tonight and that he might as well grab food on the way home. He offered to go with her, but she shook her head and left the house after a quick breakfast. She arrived at the front gates of the Malfoy Manor and almost turned around and left. Zariah trudged up the walkway and knocked on the door. Draco opened the door and let her in. She followed him into the sitting room where Narcissa was having tea. Zariah noticed that Lucius was absent as she seated herself in the chair closest to the door.

"Zariah dear it's so good to see you, you hardly every visit."

"Likewise auntie."

Narcissa forced a smile at that and lifted her tea cup to her lips. Draco sat perched on another chair in the room so he could watch both women. "How is the shop running dear? Lucius tells me that you are also an editor for the Prophet as well."

"The shop is fine and yes I edit a few of the articles that go out."

Narcissa nodded her head before continuing. "Draco tells me you are seeing someone."

Zariah nodded her head and glanced at Draco who had a puzzled look on his face. "Actually living with said someone would be what he told me. Why dear?"

Zariah frowned at the way this conversation was going. She was expecting voice raising not coherent conversation. "I thought it was a good idea since his house is further out of town that way I don't have to keep leaving by the front door and making the neighbors suspicious."

Narcissa nodded her head and sipped more of her tea. "I'm not your mother dear, but don't you think you should be married before you move in with someone?"

"Are you implying that if I had moved in with a girl I should marry her first?"

Narcissa waved away her words and said, "You know what I mean dear, don't twist my words."

"Of course not auntie and why are we not referring to said someone by his name?"

"Alright so you have moved in with Mr. Potter with whom you are seeing as well."

"Yes I moved in with Harry and am seeing Harry. It's not like we're shagging each other."

Narcissa frowned into her cup and said, "Of course dear but don't' you think you should keep your options open?"

"Keep my options open? What is that supposed to mean? Are you implying that there is something wrong with Harry?"

"I'm just saying that with you being a pureblood and all one must uphold the standards of our names and purity."

Zariah laughed at that and got up. "I don't give a crap about upholding the name of Lestrange. I have no interest in blood purity. You have Draco here for that; after all he is marrying a pure blooded witch in order to keep the Malfoy/Black line pure. There is nothing pure about Bellatrix or her husband that I wish to keep. I figured you would at least be happy considering he is the one that told you your precious son was alive and who you lied for. At least he's better than the man Bella married."

Zariah watched Narcissa put down her teacup and left the room, making her way to the front door. Once outside she apparated home. She made her way into the house heading up the stairs to her room. She partially closed the door so the cats could come and go and climbed into bed.

Harry arrived home after dark, noticing no lights on in the house he figured she must still be out. He walked through the dark house depositing the food in the kitchen while turning on the light. The absence of Ash or Maeve told him something was wrong. He made his way up the stairs and noticed her door partially closed.

Maeve came out of the room and sat near the door looking at him. Figuring it would not hurt to knock and see if she was fine he walked to the door and knocked. "Zariah?"

Hearing no answer he peered into the room using the light from his wand to show she was sleeping on the bed with Ash next to her. He left her there and went downstairs to eat dinner. Zariah woke up with a start at eight. She glanced around the room, noticing she was still in her clothes and was hungry. She got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. After changing into her pajama shorts and top, she braided her wet hair and made her way downstairs to find something to eat.

Since there were no lights on downstairs she assumed Harry must have gone to bed. Standing in the light of the refrigerator she browsed the items on the shelves. She pulled out some bread and meat to make a sandwich. She was putting her sandwich together when Harry came and stood in the doorway. Turning around to head to the living room to turn on the television for a bit she just about dropped her plate. "Do you have to sneak up on people?"

"Sorry, how was it?"

"Oh you know the usual what are you thinking and what about blood purity."

Zariah moved past him and headed to the living room curling up on the couch and turning on the television. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not unless you want to, I could care less what she thinks and upholding my family name. It's not like we are getting married just dating. Let's go somewhere, when can you get time off?"

"I can look and see but where did you want to go and for how long?"

"A couple weeks, we can go to Italy and France."

"I'll see what I can do."

Zariah nodded her head and finished eating, laying the plate on the table for now. She covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned. Harry picked up her plate and took it out to the kitchen before making his way back to the living room and pulling her upstairs to her bedroom. She kissed his cheek before heading into the room.

The next morning found Zariah rushing to get to work with Harry already gone. She practically ran into the book shop, not that she needed to rush no one showed up till after lunch. She was sitting there reviewing an article for the Prophet when Draco entered the shop. Without looking up from the paper she said, "Can I help you Mr. Malfoy or have you come to yell at me?"

"Audrey's mad at me. I went to see her after you left and we talked. I guess what I came to tell you is I'm sorry, but why Potter?"

Zariah sighed and said, "I really don't know, I'm in love with him even if he is everything Bellatrix tried to make me hate. According to her she was grooming me for a perfect match. I never found out who, but figured he was some pureblood Death Eater with torture tendencies."

"Do you still have nightmares?"

"Occasionally, but I haven't had one in a while now. What about you?"

Draco shook his head and said, "I guess I can try to live with you seeing Potter."

"Thank you Draco."

She watched as he left and continued with her work. She trudged home at four to prepare dinner and wait for Harry to get home. She was pulling a casserole out of the oven when he came into the kitchen. "How was work?"

"Just great I'll be away for the rest of November till the middle of December on a case. We found a ring of what might be Death Eaters in Russia."

Zariah just nodded her head. "When do you leave?"

"At the end of the week."

"Is Ron going with you?"

"Yes he is so I guess you'll be seeing a bit more of Hermione then. I also got approval for two weeks in December for a trip around Christmas."

Zariah smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess that makes up for the time away."

She gave him a chaste kiss and got out plates for dinner. They ate in the kitchen at the table and headed to the living room after dishes were washed and put away. After their normal routine of watching a movie they made their way up the stairs and said goodnight to each other.

The following morning and rest of the week passed by way too fast for Zariah's taste. By the time she knew it the end of the week had arrived. She was lying in bed trying to sleep before she had to wake up early to see Harry off on his case, when she got up and tiptoed down the hall to the doorway of his bedroom. She could just make out his sleeping form on the bed from the doorway before she slipped into the room. She stood next to his bed and reached out to touch his shoulder to gently wake him. Of course that didn't quite work and he sat up with a start. "Harry it's just me. I couldn't sleep and was wondering if I could sleep in here with you?"

He looked at her puzzled for a minute and nodded his head. She moved around to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

She scooted closer to him till their shoulders were touching and listened as his breathing slowed indicating he was again asleep. She fell asleep soon after only to wake with a start a couple hours later. She sat up in the bed and used her wand to illuminate the room. Sighing she settled back down on her side and closed her eyes. She just started to relax when she felt Harry's arm snake around her waist and he pulled her closer to him.

Zariah jumped a little when he said, "Are you okay?"

"Something startled me that's all."

He leaned over her a little to kiss the side of her jaw but missed a bit and kissed her neck. They fell asleep shortly afterwards. Zariah woke to purring in her ear and a warm body in front of her. Opening her eyes, she found herself against Harry's chest with her leg wrapped around his waist. Ash poked his face into hers and meowed before jumping off the bed. She figured it must be about five since Ash loved waking her up to see if she would feed him earlier than normal.

She had about an hour left before Harry's alarm woke them up and he had to get ready to leave. Zariah glanced up and was relieved that he was still sleeping. She kissed his collarbone, intending to get up and shower when she felt Harry's hand move against her bare back. Somehow his hand had found its way under her shirt. He started rubbing her back until she felt him hit a few of the scars she had. He traced them with his fingertips eliciting shivers from her. "I've never seen these."

"When would you have seen my back?"

"I seem to recall a few low back dresses you have worn."

"Glamour spell."

She felt him nod his head and looked up at him. He brought her chin up a bit more and captured her lips with his. What started out gentle and languid turned into a passionate kiss. She parted her lips to his tongue and whimpered against his mouth when his fingertips brushed against the underside of her breast. She broke the kiss and he moved to her jaw kissing his way to her neck. She was tracing his spine with her fingertips when he pulled away from her. He pulled her shirt up and over her head, tossing it on the floor.

Zariah blushed and ducked her head while he looked at her. She noticed he was blushing as well. She pulled him down for a kiss moaning into his mouth as bare skin touched bare skin. She felt his hand cup her breast and swore against his mouth as his alarm sounded. He rolled away from her turning off his alarm and grabbed his glasses. He lay on his back for a minute while putting them on and tugged her towards him. She fell into him and he pulled her face closer to his for a kiss. She mumbled against his mouth that he should be getting ready for work. He sighed and put their foreheads together. "I suppose you are right since the portkey will only be active for a little time."

She got out of bed and grabbed her shirt, putting it on while he made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. She had his breakfast made and ready for him to take as he came down the stairs. "Be safe and careful."

He nodded his head before pulling her to him for a kiss. "I'll be back before you know it."

She watched him go before heading back to bed for a little bit more sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between updates. I had chapters 1-7 already written and am now just writing the rest of the chapters. Hope it wont be too long till the next chapter is up.**


End file.
